Riddles of the Darkness
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

The silence was deafening. The cold breeze bounced off of the cold cement walls, a chill down the spine of one of the victims. Jeff Hardy slowly dragged his head up to it's rightful position from where it had been hanging lifelessly forward. His eyes opened and blinked a few times getting used to the dark room, he glanced around and stared panicking when his mind finally registered what was going on. He tried to move his arms but the delicate wrist were encased in some ruff rope that was breaking the skin on his wrist. He tried to break the rope but the attempt was useless.

A sudden whimper in the room made him still and check out the room. They finally landed in the far corner where a tall bulky figure had cornered someone else. A flash of metallic metal told him the predator had a knife in his hand, in a flash the steel was pressed against his prey's neck. The man hissed something before swinging his foot forward, the cornered prisoner let out a pained scream at the unexpected kick.

"Pleathe thop." the slurred lispy voice had Jeff panicky and struggling against his bonds. The man swung his foot forward again before spitting on him and leaving the room. The heavy panting was the only sound left in the room.

"Codes, baby-boy come here." Jeff spoke. At the sudden voice in the room had Cody's head snapping up and his eyes locking on Jeff.

"J-Je-ff." Cody crawled towards the older wrestler, when he finally stopped in front of him, their eyes locked for a second before Cody's bottom lip started trembling, his hands shakingly untied Jeff's hands. Jeff rubbed his wrist trying to get the blood floo back into his hands. Cody rocked and forth before Jeff held his arms open to the younger man that's all it took for Cody to break down and fall into Jeff. The sobs shook his body, and Jeff couldn't do anything other making cooing noises in his ear and rub his back.

"It'll be okay Cody."

"Ughh." The sudden new noise in the room had both of them tensing, Cody froze and held in all the cries that still wanted to escape,

"Hello? Where am I?" The voice asked, Cody started pulling away from Jeff despite the elders protests, Cody silently crawled in the direction the voice had come from, he finally stopped in front of the shivering figure. The other man had a blindfold covering his eyes. The shadows left Cody unable to identify the other man, but a deep aching in his chest made him think he knew who it was.

"Please help me." the other whimpered, Cody's heart fell to the pit of his stomach, he had thought right. Cody all but threw himself at the other man. The bond man let out an ear piercing scream.

"Mike shh, it's me Cody and Jeff is here too." Cody reached forward and slipped the blindfold off Mike Miz Mizanin's eyes. Cody smiled a small smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"Cody." Cody nodded and quickly made work of removing the bindings that held Mike's hands together, where he was free him and Cody hugged. The two slowly crawled back over to where Jeff was still sitting. Jeff pulled both of the younger to into his arms. Mike rested his head on Jeff left shoulder while Cody mirrored his position on the right side.

"Where are we?" Mike whispered glancing around the area.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning John awoke to an empty bed, he grimaced at the pounding headache caused by the amount of alcohol that he had consumed the night before. He tried to register what happened last night so that he could figure out what where his lover was. Frowning when he couldn't remember, he turned to glance at the clock and almost fell out of the bed in shock, it was a little after 1 in the afternoon and John was known for always being up before 9am, hung over or not he was always up before 9. Snatching his phone off the beside table he scrolled through the contacts before making his choice and waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was slurred telling John that Randy had just woken up.

"Randy where is Jeff?" There was a pause on the other line and John could hear Randy calling out Jeff's name.

"He's not here, John I can't remember anything from last night." The fear was clear in the younger man's voice.

"I can't either, we need to call Matt." Randy made a whining sound in the back of his throat.

"I am not calling Matt to tell him I lost his younger brother." John almost chuckled at that until he looked at the empty bed beside him.

"Hold on." John waited for Randy to return to the conversation while he answered the door.

"J-Jo-hn, ge-t Mat-t. My Ro-om." The words were stuttered into the phone. John heard Randy hang up the phone and John quickly dialled another number.

"Matt, we need to go to Randy's room. 803, it's important." John spoke before Matt had a chance to even say hello

"John I can't right now, Cody's not here."

"Mike and Jeff are missing too. We need to get to Randy's room now."

"Fine. I'll be there in a second." Minutes later Randy shakingly opened the door to let Matt and John into his room.

"Okay Ortz what happened?" Randy pointed to a table where a single piece of paper laid. John followed Matt to the table and read over the other's shoulder.

_"Tick Tock, Rise and Shine, _

_Your boys are gone. What A crime. _

_The more you fight, the faster they die. _

_I like riddles, and making rhymes._

_Call the police, and you'll be most displeased."_ The three looked at each other, the silence in the room was deafening.

_**I really want to know how many people want me to continue this and if they would read it. SO review and tell me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**I couldn't quite think of anything to write, so I just started typing without thinking and this is what came out. Ta da.**_

Drip...drip...drip. CRACK. rumble rumble. Drip...drip...drip. CRACK. rumble rumble.

Jeff jerked awake, careful not to jolt the ravenette in his arms. His glanced down to see if Cody was awake, the younger's eyes were fluttering open, he jumped slightly when another crackle of lighting lit up the room and the thunder echoed a few seconds later. Jeff tightened his arm around Cody, he wasn't a big fan of thunder either, especially growing up but Matt would always protect him. But Matt wasn't here right now, and it was Jeff turn to protect Cody and Mike. Suddenly Jeff noticed the later wasn't sleeping next to them anymore.

"What?" Cody asked sitting up now that the body he had been using as a pillow moved.

"Where's Mike?" Cody frowned and glanced around the dark room. They two could vaguely make out the outline of some of the larger object but there was nothing that looked like a body.

"Mike." Cody whispered, not totally sure of who was all in the room. No response.

"Michael, this isn't funny." Still no response. Cody turned to look at Jeff, trying to make out the look on the elders face but it was difficult.

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know, Codes."A small whimper made both of them jump and were on their feet, getting in to defensive poses, ready to fight. The sound was repeated, and the two went over to the far darker corner. CRACK. The two let out their own screams to join in with the loud ear piercing scream. The three stopped screaming, Jeff bent down and reach a hand out to Mike. Mike was curled up in a ball crying. Cody dropped to the floor his fist clutching the material of Jeff's shirt, his own tears rolled down his cheeks and the soft choking sounds escaping his throat, told Jeff the youngest was going to start crying any second, true to his predictions Cody let out a choked sobs and joined Mike in on the crying session. Jeff himself wanted to break down into sobs but he had to be strong and protect the younger ones.

_**The only comfort for when their time will stop.**_

_**This game will go on and on, **_

_**It's a matter of telling apart the Riddle and The Fibs, **_

_**Who am I? What's my name? What do I want with your little Twinks? **_

_**One screwed me over, now which did the bad? **_

_**This a game of revenge, but who'all get lost along the way? **_

_**But I can promise you, only two will live. **_

The next morning, John had awoken to a knock at his hotel door. The waiter bellhop gave him the bouquet of flowers and the note. He had waited until Matt and Randy appear before all three of them read the next letter.

"Only two will live? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt hissed out as he paced the room. Randy stood by the window watching a the sun took it place high in the sky, the thunderstorm from the night before seeming forgotten about.

"How the hell are we supposed to know." Randy snapped back. John sat on one of the chairs, his head rested in his hands. He rubbed his temples, willing this whole nightmare to stop.

"This is so fucking stupid. We are being played by a psycho and you two are going to start treating each other like the enemy." John barked at the two. He glanced back at the note and re-read it looking for some clue, anything to tell them something.

"The roses." John said suddenly remembering. Randy drew himself away from the window.

"What about them?" He asked glancing at the roses that laid in on the table.

"Roses are meaningful flowers, each colour and amount of roses a person receives have different meanings." Matt said clearly thinking the something as John. John got up from the table and pulled his lap top out of his bag, and wait for the thing to turn on. He quickly opened up the internet page and went to Google homepage.

'What are the different colours of roses and what do they mean?'

John clicked on of the websites and started reading, Randy and Matt stood on either side of him reading over his shoulder.

"Orange roses- fascination

blah blah,

Black roses- signify death." John glanced at the bouquet of the deadly black roses, amongst the bunch was one single orange rose.

"Okay what does the number of roses mean?" Randy asked trying stir everyone's thoughts away from the thoughts running through their minds.

"Count them." John said while he pulled up another page with the what the number of roses signifies

"49 black and 1 orange." Matt said as he finished counting.

"Okay so fifty.. " John scrolled down, " 50 roses, regretless love, this is. "

"Weird." Matt grumbled, while reading some of the other ones.

"Okay what if it's a bunch bundled together?" Randy questioned earning himself some 'duh' looks.

"I mean, what if it's not fifty roses, but 2 groups of 25." John nodded catching on,

"So how do we determine the number of roses in each group?"

"The letter has 7 lines, and 7 times 7 is 49, then plus 1 equals 50." Matt suggested, the three glanced to see how much seven meant,

7 roses, I'm infatuated with you. The three grew pale.

**_Review please. _**

_**I want to thank, ExtremeDiva18, YoominC16, TheLyraAnn, cenarko1986, and EverlastingWonderland, for the reviews and the ecouragment to continue writing this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**This Chapter has rape in it. **_

_Mike twisted and pulled at the restraints holding him down. He was spread out in an X formation leaving him vulnerable to the other male in the room. His hands were pulled above his head, the wrist were trapped painfully in metal cuffs. And his feet were trapped much like his wrist to each bed post at the foot of the bed. His arms struggled, as someone paced the room. He was unable to scream, the white cloth in his mouth muffled any sounds he tried to make._

_His skin had taken a paler tone to it from the lack of sun and spray on tans. However the nasty black and blue bruises showed up brightly on the pale skin._

_"So beautiful, waiting for me. Wanting me." The others voice was laced with lust and affection. The tone made Mike struggle harder against his restraints. He shook his head trying to keep the deranged man away from him. The man chuckled and reached over running his finger along Mike's tear stained cheek._

_"Aww baby don't cry. You're to pretty to cry." The dark evil twisted man's thumb started wiping away the tears making Mike let more fall and trying to turn away from the unwelcomed touch._

_"Now now that's not nice. I'm being nice and playing with you and you're trying to cringe away from my touch." Darko, yanked Mike's chin turning the bound man's face in his direction, chuckling darkly he leaned down and licked at Mike's tear tracks. Mike sobs got stuck in his throat, his bottom lip quivered against the gag, as Darko kept repeating his actions, he fought against the hold on his chin and managed to turn his head again. The bad choice of action was rewarded with a sound smack across his face. His cheek stung and more tears fell from his eyes._

_"Little Bitch. Bad bitches need to be punished. Don't you think?" Mike shook his head, a million ideas ran through his head at the the word 'punished', he wanted nothing more than to be curled up in John protective arms._

_"You don't think you need to be punished? Well I do." Mike cringed as he felt a dirty hand running over the length of his arm._

_He was helpless as Darko climbed onto the bed and settled in-between his parted thighs. Mike whimpered at the position, he tried to yank his wrist out of the cuffs but they didn't budge._

_Darko's hand roamed over Mike's naked chest, his fingertips teased the bound man's nipples. Before making their way further down the man's body and quickly yanked the pair of dirty jeans off, the boxers were ripped off only seconds later. Mike cried as the hands roamed over his bare body, the hands left for a second and he felt a glimmer of hope. But any hope left the minute he saw Darko stripping off his clothes._

_The naked Darko reclaimed his spot and positioned himself at Mike's entrance, without any preparation or lube, he slammed himself into the struggling body. Mike's ear piercing scream was only slightly muffled by the gag. Darko let out a dark chuckled as he pulled out and slammed back into the torn body._

_"Shh, beautiful, this ain't nothing." He felt like he had been torn apart. John and him had only added intimacy to their relationship not to long ago. And he wasn't exactly experienced before that, him and John agreed to wait until they had a more stable relationship and loved each other. A year and a half later they had reached that point, where they loved each other and started expressing it in a physical level. His body wasn't used to being used like this._

_He still his useless struggles, and just laid there allowing Darko to do as he pleased. Darko hand reached up and started caressing his cheek, Mike turned his head away drowning out that sadistic chuckle that echoed around the room._

_Darko's pace increased as he started reaching his limit and with his free hand he reached up and pulled the gag out of Mike's mouth just as he reached his high and released into the unwilling body._

_Mike cried, the tears streamed down his cheeks as his body was violated. The sobs left his throat, he begged in between gasp for his saviour._

_"John."_

John sat up and gasped sucking in deep breaths of air. The tears were rolling down his own cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair. It was just a dream... he hoped.

_**I'm surprised how many people are actually taking intrest in this story. I expected mabye one or two people but quite a few people have been encouraging me to write more. Keep reviewing. **_

_**Give me some Ideas of what you might want to see happen. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Warnings- just beware, there is non-consensual activity in here, not rape. **_

The sun was blinding as it shone through the window. Wait sun? Jeff blinked several times before he was capable of holding his eyes open without being blinded. His eyes quickly took in his surroundings, and noticed everything was different. The new room had two large windows just below the ceiling but not reachable from the ground. Against the far wall were two twin sized bed frames with dirty old mattresses and some dingy sheets. Jeff twitched at the thought of lying on them. The opposite wall had a large metal door which matched the theme of metal walls that enclosed the room. On the floor next to him cuddle together where the other two captives. Mike was laying on his side, with his arms wrapped around Cody who mirrored his position. A loud dark chuckling sound filled the room.

"Pretty, sweet, tasty, sluty whores. What a perfect life, and they're all mine." Cody and Mike had been woken by the dark chuckles. Both of them subconsciously moved closer to Jeff, the closer together the less chance one of them could be hurt.

"Feeling threatened there boys? How utterly sweet."

"Now listen closely my sweetlings, I don't like my processions dirty so it's bath time." The loud chucking sound filled the room again making a cold chill run down their spines. Suddenly the door burst open and a large muscular man dressed in black crossed the room and grabbed Jeff by his hair and dragged him to the door before Mike or Cody could react. Jeff flailed and tried to kick out of the stranger hold but his attempts were useless. Whatever drugs were running through his system was leaving his helpless. The kidnapper dragged him down hallway after hallway before tossing him into an empty room and quickly locked the door after him. Jeff sat up from where he had landed ungracefully onto the tiled floor. He hissed and rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder. The room was really dirty and it looked like a gym locker room. The shower stalls, and the counter with sinks. The only thing missing where the stalls and instead there was a huge bathtub placed where he imaged the stalls should have been.

A second later the door opened back up and a man slightly small then the first one came in, he was dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black beanie. The man had a long jagged scar on the left side of his face, that made Jeff want to cringe away from the sight.

"Come here pretty, don't be scared." The man Jeff named Darko stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm dragging Jeff to him. Jeff barely had time to register what was happened when there was a sudden pair of lips crashing down onto his, Jeff tried to wiggle away from the painful kiss but Darko grabbed his hair and held him still as the kiss become bruising. In a flash they pulled away and Jeff was being strip of his clothing. Jeff tried to save him dignity of being stripped but he was unsuccessful and in seconds he was stark naked and being lowered into the tub of water. Jeff froze when Darko grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean him. The cloth ran over his collarbone, his neck before rubbing lower to his nipples and down to his abs. Jeff whimpered in his throat praying the man didn't go lower. Someone answered his prayer when Darko's hand drifted to the back of his neck and down to his shoulders and following to his lower back.

"So beautiful Jeffy, so gentle and pure." Jeff almost scoffed at the man's delusion, he was anything but pure. Him and Randy had sex in about every place possible, including Cena's couch and Matt's bed.

"There ain't anything about me that pure, you fucking psycho." Darko didn't say anything he just grabbed a bottle that's label read shampoo. He poured a small amount in his hand before rubbing it into Jeff's hair.

"Then I guess I'll go after one of the others." Jeff tensed at the words, he knew neither of the others were virgins but Cody was still inexperienced and that made Jeff worry about the younger man.

Jeff stayed silent waiting for this bath to be over so he could be returned to the others. He was soon guided out of the tub and dressed in some new clothes. A pair of black sweat pant and a white t-shirt. Jeff was yanked into the arms of the first guy who hand manhandled him.

"Who do you want next?"

"The baby." Jeff frowned at the words and was wordlessly dragged back to the other room. The door was opened and he was guided back in and thrown onto the floor he yelped at the ungraceful landing and immediately panicked as Cody cried out against the painfully tight grip the man had him in.

Cody screamed as he was dragged down the halls he wanted to be with Mike and Jeff, he felt safe with them. Cody was wordlessly thrown onto the ground of the bathroom where the Darko sat waiting he shut off the taps and turned to face the young man on the floor. Cody tried to shuffle backwards but he was blocked by the brute who manhandled him.

"Shh, baby it's okay I won't hurt you." Cody whimpered at the words as he was yanked off the floor and stripped of his last bit of protection being his clothing. Cody was picked up and lowered into the waters, just like with Jeff, Darko grabbed a cloth and started at him neck and worked his way down to his hips before starting in on his back. Cody froze as he felt fingers ghost his ass but sighed when they retreated and reached for the bottle labelled shampoo. The shampoo was massaged into his hair and rinsed out. Cody was grateful thinking the torture was over but he whimpered when he felt a hand wrap it's around his unaroused shaft. The hand squeezed.

"Your not hard, hmm what a shame, it would have made this much more pleasurable." Cody cried as he felt his legs being spread and a finger ghosted over his entrance, and before he could do another two fingers were shoved brutally into him. Cody screeched at the unexpected feeling of pain rushing through him. The fingers ruthlessly pumped in and out of him tearing him. Cody was reduced to whimpers and shaking sobs, he quietly cried for Matt to save him and to take him away from the pain. Darko chuckled at the blubbering mess before him and yanked his fingers out, relaxing in the painful screamed the action pulled from Cody.

Cody found himself being pulled out of the tub and began to panic thinking Darko was going to do something even more painful to him. But Darko just dressed him, a pair of red basketball shorts a white t-shirt, before calling Sado back into the room and told him to bring Mike.

Cody was walked back into the previous room and the minute he was in there he ran to Jeff and cried into the older man's comfort. Jeff was a little shocked by the sudden action but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Cody in return and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Mike whimpered at the sight of Cody afraid to be dragged away from the other two. He felt himself being pulled of the room and down the hall.

"Codes what did he do?"

"He hurt me. He fingered me. It hurt so badly." Jeff winced and hugged Cody tighter and prayed Mike would be okay.

Mike was thrown into the room and immediately stripped of his clothing and thrown into the tub, he yelped at the painful treatment and tried to back away, from the approaching man, like a scared puppy.

"Michael Mizanin, so beautiful." Darko whispered almost an awestruck tone of voice. Mike tried to back away from the hand that was reaching for him the tub prevented him from doing so and he was gently bathed like the previous two. His hair was quickly shampooed and rinsed. Mike squirmed and tried to move away from the man. Darko hissed he wasn't a very patient man.

"Stop moving from me or what I did to Cody will seem like a dream compared to what I do to you." Mike whimpered but stopped moving, he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks as he felt his legs being spread, and fingers ghosted around his entrance. He was almost positive the scream he released when he was brutally entered would have been heard by Jeff and Cody. Two finger pumped viciously in and out before a third was added. Mike cried and whimpered trying to get away from the pain but he couldn't move. The fingered were wrenched out of him, and Mike was pulled out of the tub and dress in simple clothes to Cody, a pair of blue basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. Sado entered the room and grabbed his arm dragging him back to the others. Mike was thrown into the room and much like Cody had he went right to Jeff seeking the comfort from the older man. Jeff almost cried at the tears on Mike's cheeks, he knew what happened, the same actions that were forced on Cody. Jeff held each of the younger men to him, one on each side. He gently stroked their backs and whispered sweet nothing in their ears before placing soothing kisses on the tops of their heads.

_Tick tock time to shine, _

_This just proved I can take what's not mine. _

**_Ummm, thank you all for the brillant reviews I can't wait to read more, and I want ideas. What would like to see happen during the progress of this story? _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Warnings- just beware, there is non-consensual activity in here, not rape. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The cool early fall breeze ruffled the leaves that were in the beginning stages of changing colours. The park was empty other than the occasional runner out for their morning jog. Matt sat on one of the benches that rested off to the side of the many walk ways. He had been there for a little more than four house, the sun had only rose about two hours ago. The other two, John and Randy, were both sleeping still while Matt himself was wrestling a bad case of insomnia. Whenever he closed his eyes he would hear Cody's pleasured moans and suddenly they would turn to tortured fill screams and when he would look up he would see his brother's decapitated head handing from the ceiling fan, then he would wake up. The last thing that ran through his mind would be his baby brother's wide tearful emerald eyes. After being plagued with dreaming the same dream over and over again Matt stopped sleeping all together. Randy and John were beginning to notice the dark circles under his eyes but neither said anything knowing that they probably didn't look any better.

Matt considered going back to the hotel room where the three of them had been hiding out but he decided to let John and Randy sleep a little longer. The two shared tended to share a bed, seeking each others comfort while Matt himself slept in the other bed by himself, missing his lover.

"Excused me." Matt steered away from his thoughts and blinked at the little boy that stood before him.

"Hey kid."

"This for you." He held a small blank envelope out to Matt.

"Who gave it to you?" The kid glanced around the park trying to spot the person but just shrugged turning back to Matt.

"Kid, where did they go? Which way?" Matt asked placing his hand on the child's shoulders, he resisted the urge to shake the kid until he remember. There was a loud squeal of tires and a loud crash but the noise didn't even register to Matt.

"TOMMY! HEY LET GO OF HIM!" A shrill scream made the little boy jump, a young lady stormed over to the two, the boy Tommy shakingly held the envelope to Matt. Matt took the envelope and stood back as the mother scooped her son off the ground.

"Damnit Tommy we already had this discussion no talking to strangers." The mother walked away ignoring the child's protests about wanting to stay and play at the park.

Matt felt around the envelope in his hands, he could make out the shape of a cd but he didn't dare to open it until he was back in their room. Matt glanced around the park one last time before leaving for the hotel. Arriving at the room he shared with John and Randy, he opened the door and walked in. John and Randy were both awake on the bed, John had his arms wrapped around Randy who was crying in John's chest. The violent sobs shook Randy's body as the younger man tried to get control of his cries. Matt took a seat on the bed and rubbed Randy's body offering his comfort and support.

Randy finally gained control of his tears and moved away from John's chest.

"I'm fine." Randy grumbled getting up off the bed and moving towards the bathroom to go clean himself up.

"What's that?" John asked catching sight of the envelope in his hand. Matt suddenly remembering jumped up from the bed and grabbed John's lap top and started it up.

"Some kid gave it to me after saying some guy gave it to him to give to me."

"Matt didn't your daddy ever tell you and Jeff not to accept things from strangers?"

"Our lovers are missing and your worried about me accepting things from strangers?"

"Both of you need to shut up and calm down." Randy hissed at them grabbing the cd and putting it into the lap top.

"Lets just watch this and get it over with."

_Pitter Patter, _

_The sound of small feet or maybe a heartbeat_

_I've taken whats yours for one of you have taken whats mine _

_Revenge is evil, while love equals death _

_Watch this video and swallow your last breath. _

The fuzzy sound of static echoed around the room for a second before the picture cleared and the camera showed a room of with a tub in the middle of it. The bathroom door bagged open and the three held their breath as Jeff was pulled into the room by his hair before being tossed to the ground. The watched as another man entered and Jeff was stripped and thrown into the tub.

_"So beautiful Jeffy, so gentle and pure."_ The words were muttered as Jeff was bathed. The bath soon ended and the three let out a sigh of relief, Jeff hadn't been hurt.

Cody was dragged in next.

_"Shh, baby it's okay I won't hurt you." _Matt tensed watching as Cody whimpered as he was stripped and bathed. He watched in horror and the man wrapped his hand around Cody unaroused shaft. The tears burled his eyes, Randy and John both turned away as Cody's legs were spread.

"No." Matt whispered faintly.

_"Your not hard, hmm what a shame, it would have made this much more pleasurable." _Cody cried as he felt his legs being spread and a finger ghosted over his entrance, and before he could do another two fingers were shoved brutally into him. Cody screeched at the unexpected feeling of pain rushing through him.

Matt let out a scream of horror. His baby was being violated.

_"Matt." _Cody would cry out between whimpers. The fingers were retracted and Cody was out of the bath and dress and like Jeff before he was dragged out of the room.

Mike was next, he was kicking and screaming in a full blown panic attack. He was well aware something that happened to Cody. He was scared. Mike was stripped and thrown into the tub quite brutally. John held his breath as he watched what this evil man was going to do to his baby.

_"Michael Mizanin, so beautiful."_ Mike hair was washed and rinsed but the resistance of the man touch was making him angry.

_"Stop moving from me or what I did to Cody will seem like a dream compared to what I do to you."_ Mike whimpered but stopped moving, he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks as he felt his legs being spread, and fingers ghosted around his entrance. The scream Mike released made Randy and Matt cringe while John just stood frozen watching in horror. Two fingers pumped viciously in and out before a third was added. Mike cried and whimpered trying to get away from the pain but he couldn't move. The fingers were removed and like the two before Mike was dressed and yanked out the door.

The scream when all fuzzy for a second before it turned back on the a hood figured appeared on screen.

_Your boys are alive, as you can see_

_However in the end they may not be so lucky_

_The games are beginning the stakes are high_

_Night or day I can take whats mine. _

_I plague your dreams, I figured it's time for you to see _

_..._

_My name is Darko, be afraid of me. _

_

* * *

****__I hope to read some more reviews. _

**_Ummm, as everyone who has been reading knows Darko is has kidnapped the three because he wants 'justice', and I was just curious, who do you guys think Darko's after? I've already planned who Darko's main victim is going to be but I'm curious of who guys think it is. There is a little bit of a hint in this chapter but I'm not sure if anyone will get it. _**

**_Everyone is saying they want a resuce there will be a rescue soon, I'm just not quite done torturing them yet. XD_**

**_Review Review Reivew_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

The stonic laughter filled the room making Cody and Mike twitch and burry closer to Jeff. Jeff laid tense on the bed, surrounding him on each side were Cody and Mike, none of them had slept the night before. Cody had spent much of the in tears and choking on sobs. Mike brushed the whole thing off and acted like nothing happened. It was his way of dealing with things but it worried Jeff, he didn't want to see Mike have a mental break down on some random day in the future.

"My darlings, beautiful daring Jeffy, sweet innocent Baby boy, and pretty little Michael. So beautiful all three, I just don't know which one I want more. Tough decision, tough decision, tough decision. Oh well that can wait till later, now pretties, I have a challenge for you. You see I have taken something that each of you hold dear, and well there hidden somewhere in this building, huge building it is too. You have till sun down to find these precious treasure I have taken. And if you fail to find them I will take something in return. Let the games begin." the loud spine chilling laughter continued before it turned off, the three of them had paled slightly, the door clicked and it opened.

"Come on." Jeff said standing up. Cody got up to fallow while Mike didn't make any motion to move.

"Are you insane? You want us to go roam the halls of a random building where we are being held hostage?" Mike was near hysterical.

"Mike, calm down." Jeffy said walking back over to the younger man and gripped Mike's wrist. Mike took a couple gulps of air and calmed down.

"They could have John. Or Matty or Randy. We need to." Cody said, his eyes were once a lined with tears. Mike looked at the youngest of the three and nodded, still hesitant.

"What if it's a trap?"

"We don't know if it's a trap, but what if we sit here and not bother looking and John gets hurt? Miz we can't play the 'what if' game. We don't have time. But if you really want to fine, what if the world ends tomorrow? What if we are all fired from the WWE? What if the sun doesn't shine tomorrow? What if Matt proposes to Cody? What if John breaks up with you? What if Randy changes his theme song from Voices to Marry You- Bruno Mars? Mike you can't consider the what if's right now, we don't have time. Can we please just do this?" Jeff gently cupped the blond's cheek and smiled when Mike nodded, Jeff leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Mike's nose, he released Mike and did the same to Cody before walking toward the door.

The three walked down the brightly lit hallways, so far they found nothing. The walls were all a pale blue and the floors were an ugly brown tile. The three shuffled down the hallway as one often sticking their head inside a room when they would come across a door. Finding a set of stairs the three made they way to the second floor where they was nothing but more doors. A quiet muffled shuffling sound captured their attention. Mike slowly moved towards the direction of the noise and he stopped in front of another door. He pointed at the door singling to the others that the noise was coming from the room. Jeff walked forward, dragging a shaking Cody with him. Cody all but jumped on Jeff when something banged around inside the room.

"It's okay Cody." Jeff whispered, and Mike reached for the door handle, he turned the knob and all three of them held their breath, and Mike pushed the door open. It was silent and the room was dark when there was a...bark?

All three of them jumped and screamed sending the dog into a fit of nasty barks. Jeff fiddled with the wall and found the light switch in seconds the lights were on and the three were staring a small white fluffy dog. The dog growled at them and back away a few steps. Jeff pushed Cody's hands off him and walked closer to the dog before stopping a few feet from it and crouched down, he held a hand and shush the dog. When the dog stepped closer and sniffed his hand Jeff scooped it up.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Jeff cooed to the dog, holding it close. Mike twitched slightly at the dog, he was never a small dog person, he liked big dogs better.

"Lucas? That's Matt's dog?" Jeff nodded, he missed his own baby Jack.

"Yeah, Lucas is Matt's child." Cody chuckled slightly and stepped forward, he held his hand out and Lucas sniffed his hand before licking Jeff. Cody took that as an okay and petted the dog.

"Can we move on?" Mike asked still eyeing the dog distrustfully, like it was it's fault they were all there.

"Yeah." Cody moved away from Jeff and they left the room looking for the last of their treasures.

The three and Lucas walked down another hallway and after opening every door they came across they still hadn't found Mike or Cody's treasures. Sighing in annoyance Jeff kept petting Lucas as he followed Mike and Cody who was legging behind Jeff. Mike walked ahead a few feet and opened a door, Jeff took the next one, he opened it and peeked inside, he was about to shut the door when he heard something, he flipped the light switch on and gasped at the sight before him. Strapped in a chair was one Ted DiBiase Jr. Ted had tape across his mouth and his wrist and ankles were bound to the chair. The blondes eyes were wide, he had tear tracks on his cheeks, no doubt he was scared out of his mind. Jeff stepped forward.

"CODY! MIKE!" the two burst into the room and Cody let out a cry at the sight of his best friend. He ran over and ran his hands over Ted's face, making sure the blond wasn't injured. Mike and Jeff went to work on the bindings releasing Ted.

"What the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I?" Ted hissed at them, Cody promptly burst into tears and launched himself at Ted.

"Someone kidnapped us when we were leaving the bar. We woke up the next morning in a room, where Mike and Jeffy were chained. They hurt me and Mikey, Teddy." Cody cried in Ted's chest. Ted frowned and wrapped his arms around Cody hugging him close.

"Ted, what day is it?" Jeff asked, Ted was silent for a second.

"Yesterday was Wednesday, so today is Thursday."

"We went out after Raw on Monday, so it's been over a week going on two." Mike concluded, he looked at Jeff "Are they ever gonna find us?"

"We have to have faith in them." Jeff answer rubbing a calming hand along Mike's back.

"Baby boy." Ted whispered, his lips ghosting over Cody's neck.

"Mmm Teddy." Ted placed a kiss on Cody's neck.

"Guys I hate to break this up but the sun is going to be going down in less than two hours, we still have to find Mike's treasure." Jeff said bring Cody and Ted back to realty. Cody curled into Ted's side as they continued down the hall, Ted nervously twisted the gold band around his finger.

"Don't worry, they will find us and you can return to Adam." Ted smiled at his best friend and kissed the top of Cody's head.

"Did you hear that?" Cody asked, he stopped dead in his tracks and listened. Jeff frowned and shook his head still running his hand throw Lucas's fur. Ted titled his head to the side listening.

"Yeah I hear something." Cody nodded and moved past the two and walked to a door at the end of the hall. He pressed his ear against the wood and listened before turning back to the three and nodded.

Mike and Jeff stepped forward and listened at the door, Ted fallowed behind them slightly hesitant. It sounded like music. Cody grabbed the door handled and turned it slightly. He pushed the door open in a rush instead of drawing out the tension.

_"Let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor." _The mantra of lyrics kept repeating over and over again in a chilling dark whisper.

"Creepy Much?" Ted asked, as they each looked around the room. It was a class room. The teachers desk stood at the front and, the dark rich wood was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the students desks were covered in a thick layer of dust too. Everything was dusty in the room. Mike let out a sneeze when he opened on of the drawers on the teachers desk. He pulled out the stack of papers and started flipping through them.

"Grade 12 History Pop quiz, date January 25 2000."

"Ten years ago."

"Shit, I was in grade 9 then." Cody said peeking over Mike's shoulder

"I was in grade 11-12 then." Ted added his hand seeking out Cody's.

"I graduated in '98." Mike said in comparison

"I was already wrestling then." Jeff said adding in his input as he flipped shuffled some of the books around on one of the shelves. "So was Matt and Adam, hell Cody and Teddy would have been Jailbait. When Cody was fifteen Matt was twenty-six." Jeff laughed, Cody pouted at him and went over to the back of the classroom where there was some shelves. Mike laughed as well, and that just made Cody pout harder at Ted hopping for some sympathy Ted just shrugged.

Cody yanked a book off the shelf quite harshly causing another to book to fall. His attention was on the book though but on the wall behind the books. Reaching out he gently grasped the chain hanging.

"Guys come see this." He moved aside and the three joined him, Mike gasped as his hand immediately reached for the chain that usually decorated his neck, before dropping forward and grasped the metal chain. He ran his fingers over the two dog tags that hung the chain, they were John's, but John had given them to Mike to where, the only time they ever left his neck was during a taping for Raw.

Jeff subconsciously ran his fingers long the chain on his neck, the RKO necklace was a gift from his lover, and he never took it off.

"How did he get this?" Mike whispered clutching the dog tags tightly. Cody took them from him for a second and clean them off on the baggy shirt he wore before allowing Mike to slip the chain over his neck. Mike sighed when the cold metal touched his neck. He finger the tags and lifted them to his mouth and placed a kiss on them much like John did many times before his matches.

"I found something else." Cody said, finger a book on the desk before him. Jeff walked over.

"A yearbook from 1998." Mike released the dog tags and looked over Cody's shoulder.

"A walked through the year of 1998. At Normandy High School." Jeff read from the front cover.

"I went there, I graduated from there." Mike flipped the pages open and found the graduating class of 1998 page, he scanned over some of the faces, he had long forgotten and found his. He pointed at and listened as Jeff, Ted and Cody giggled at his picture.

"Haha laugh all you want. I was hot back then." The other three laughed harder making Mike pout. Once the two stopped laughing Mike continued to flip through the pages. He stopped at a pictures of a group of friends sitting in a room. A history class room. Mike picked up the book and walked to the front of the classroom. Cody, dragging Teddy along, and Jeff followed him, the three titled their heads to the side.

The desks, the desks.

The cupboard, the cupboard.

The chalkboard, the chalkboard.

The shelf, the shelf.

The books, the books.

"It's the same." Ted whispered

"We're in my high school?" Mike asked, glancing around, the silence of the other three and the room around him was enough of an answer.

_Let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor... _

_**Let me know what you think.**_

The lyrics Let them bodies hit the floor is from the song Bodies- Drowning Pool.

Matt Hardy does have a dog named Lucas. Jeff Hardy did have a dog named Jack but it died in a house fire.

Miz did graduate from Normandy High School Parma, Ohio. But for the sake of this story, the school is old and abandon.

Ted has been added to the story, and in it he is married to Adam- Edge.

All the dates and stuff as about when they graduated and how old they were a stuff I don't know if it is all true but I just did some quick calculations.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Warnings- just beware, there is non-consensual activity in here, not rape. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

Adam stormed through the different floors of the hotel, finding all the rooms that had been rented out to the WWE superstars, he would approach a door and bang it down demanding someone tell him where his husband was. The process had already been repeated through floors 1-3.

"SWAGGER! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Edge yelled his fist hammering against the door, the door opened and a sleepy looking blond appeared.

"What?" Edge glared at him and huffed irritably

"Do you know where Ted is? Have you seen him?" The blond frowned for a second scrunching his nose in irritation.

"No. Evan you seen DiBiase?" The little pip squeak wrestler appeared beside the blond in a pair of boxers and a large button up shirt hanging off his small figure, obviously the clothes didn't belong to him but his huge lover.

"Sorry, not since Monday."Adam hissed and ran his hand through his hair, it was now Saturday and Adam hadn't spoken or seen Ted since Tuesday night when a bunch of the guys went out for a drink.

Adam turned away from the couple and walked to the next room repeating the process all over again. Banging on the door, demanding information, and moving onto the next door.

Adam reached the last room at the end on the hall, growling lowly in the back of his throat his all but kicked the door several times.

"Hold on." Someone called from inside the room, a second later the door was thrown open by a tried grouchy looking Matt Hardy.

"What could you possibly want Copeland?"

"You know where Ted is?" Adam asked, he was tried of looking and the hope of finding his lover was wearing thin.

"I don't know." Randy and John appeared behind the elder Hardy, both rubbing sleep from their eyes, each of them all three looked like shit, dark circles under theirs eyes, their clothes were rumpled and they looked like they hadn't left their room in two weeks.

"What's going on?" Randy asked looking over his former Rated RKO tag team partner.

"Ted's missing." Adam said slumping against the doorway, "I can't find him and I haven't seen him since Wednesday."

"Come inside." John said pulling Matt and Randy back into the room, Adam numbly followed them.

"Cody, Mike and Jeff are missing as well." Adam snapped his head up staring at Randy who had spoken.

"What?"

"They disappeared almost two weeks ago. We've been keeping it quiet per request of the kidnapper, he threaten them." John said he walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Adam the three sat back and watched him read it.

' _Tick Tock, Rise and Shine, _

_Your boys are gone. What A crime. _

_The more you fight, the faster they die. _

_I like riddles, and making rhymes._

_Call the police, and you'll be most displeased."_

"What the hell?" Adam asked as he dropped backwards onto the bed

"We recieved that the morning after we noticed they were gone." Matt filled him in.

"The day after we noticed they were gone John received a package, 50 roses, 1 black and 49 orange. And another note." Randy handed Adam another note.

_'The only comfort for when their time will stop._

_This game will go on and on, _

_It's a matter of telling apart the Riddle and The Fibs, _

_Who am I? What's my name? What do I want with your little Twinks? _

_One screwed me over, now which did the bad? _

_This a game of revenge, but who'all get lost along the way? _

_But I can promise you, only two will live.'_

"Only two will live, some up psycho kidnapped them and is threatening their lives. What's next?"

"He said we had to solve the riddles, so we couldn't find any clues so we started thinking about the roses, 50 roses means regretless love this is. Which didn't make sense so we searched what 7 roses mean I'm infatuated with you."

"What about the colour?"

"Orange means fascination while black signifies death." Adam nodded stiffly and waited for them to continue.

"The week after on Monday Matt was in the park and some child gave him an envelop with a CD inside, we watched the CD and it wasn't pretty." John turned on the lap top and clicked on the video starting it.

_Pitter Patter, _

_The sound of small feet or maybe a heartbeat_

_I've taken what's yours for one of you have taken what's mine _

_Revenge is evil, while love equals death _

_Watch this video and swallow your last breath. _

The fuzzy sound of static echoed around the room for a second before the picture cleared and the camera showed a room of with a tub in the middle of it. The bathroom door bagged open and Adam watched as Jeff was pulled into the room by his hair before being tossed to the ground. The watched as another man entered and Jeff was stripped and thrown into the tub.

_"So beautiful Jeffy, so gentle and pure."_ The words were muttered as Jeff was bathed. The bath soon ended and Jeff hadn't been hurt.

Cody was dragged in next.

_"Shh, baby it's okay I won't hurt you." _Matt tensed watching he didn't want to have to watch this again, Adam watched in absolute horror as the young man his husband was best friends with was violated,

_"Your not hard, hmm what a shame, it would have made this much more pleasurable." _Cody cried as he felt his legs being spread and a finger ghosted over his entrance, and before he could do another two fingers were shoved brutally into him. Cody screeched at the unexpected feeling of pain rushing through him.

_"Matt." _Cody would cry out between whimpers. The fingers were retracted and Cody was out of the bath and dress and like Jeff before he was dragged out of the room.

Mike was next, he was kicking and screaming in a full blown panic attack. He was well aware something that happened to Cody. He was scared. Mike was stripped and thrown into the tub quite brutally. John held his breath as he knew what this evil man was going to do to his baby.

_"Michael Mizanin, so beautiful."_ Mike hair was washed and rinsed but the resistance of the man touch was making him angry.

_"Stop moving from me or what I did to Cody will seem like a dream compared to what I do to you."_ Mike whimpered but stopped moving, he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks as he felt his legs being spread, and fingers ghosted around his entrance. The scream Mike released made Randy and Matt cringe while John walked over to the window he couldn't watch this again and now he couldn't do anything about it. Adam cringed and desperately wanted to close the lap top and throw it out the window but he couldn't do that. Two fingers pumped viciously in and out before a third was added. Mike cried and whimpered trying to get away from the pain but he couldn't move. The fingers were removed and like the two before Mike was dressed and yanked out the door.

The scream when all fuzzy for a second before it turned back on the a hood figured appeared on screen.

_Your boys are alive, as you can see_

_However in the end they may not be so lucky_

_The games are beginning the stakes are high_

_Night or day I can take what's mine. _

_I plague your dreams, I figured it's time for you to see _

_..._

_My name is Darko, be afraid of me. _

"SICK FUCKING FUCKER!" Adam slammed the lap top closed and tossed it behind him on the bed.

"We haven't received anything else since then." Adam slumped back into the bedding.

"Did you look for the clues in the video?" Adam asked righting his position looking at the other three, they each blinked at him.

"What clues, our babies were violated, what's more obvious then that?" John growled at the blond.

"The names. He called Jeff – Jeffy, he called Cody – Baby and he called Miz – Michael Mizanin."

"He used pet names." Randy whispered

"He used pet names to make them not personal, to make them objects all expect Mike." Adam focused on John who had already caught on "I think he's after Mike."

_**Adam and Ted had been dragged into this game. When will it end? I don't know, How will it end? I don't know, Will it end? I don't know. Who else is getting dragged into this twisted story? Why Alex Riley of course. **_

_**Reveiw Pretty please. Thanks for all the great reviews. So glad people have been reading this. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Warnings- **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

It had been days since they had their scavenger hunt, after the four of the discovered the truth about their destination, one of them either, Darko or Sado, with two others guided them back to the room, or rather dragged their unconscious bodies back. Chloroform being the cause of the unconscious states.

The last couple of days passed uneventfully, Mike hid himself away trying to remember all the hallways and classrooms in his old high school the more he remember the better chance they had off escaping alive. Jeff sat one of the beds, with Lucas sleeping on his lap, flipping through Mike's old high school year book. While Cody was constantly plastered to Ted's side, refusing to separate from his best friend, the fact that it made him feel safe was just an added bonus. Ted would just sit there staring off into space, occasionally tears would form in his eyes but Cody was quick about wiping them away, he desperately missed his husband. Adam and Ted hadn't been apart for that long since they got together, the longest being three to four days at the most during the time of Ted filming The Marine 2, and even then they talked one the phone all the time.

"I got it." Mike whispered to himself, his fingers tapped against the wall Jeff had stolen a couple of boxes of chalk from the History classroom and Mike had been drawing the blue print of the school from what he could remember.

"I think I figured it out." Mike said speaking to the others, Jeff walked over and sank down to the ground next to him, Ted woke Cody who had been drifting off, and walked over to the wall where they were sitting.

"From what I can remember we are currently in what used to be the math wing of the school, all the math classrooms were in this area." Mike said pointing at the drawing, his finger trail along a hallway and down a set of stairs, before fallowing another hallway. "Language wing, where all the classes involving languages were." He pointed at another floor in-between the first and third floor, "This is where the history classroom was." Mike pointed out a few more things before his pointed to the back end of the school. "Back here me and an old friend discovered there was a tunnel. It had been built under the school a long time ago, before it was even a school. We fallowed the tunnel one day while skipping history, it lead us to an basement of a Chinese Restaurant. If we can make it to the tunnel and fallow the tunnel we can escape." Mike explained, Jeff eyed the board hesitantly while Cody was excitedly bouncing, Ted had a look of indifference.

"And when do you think would a good time for us to escape?" Ted asked petting the hair at the nape of Cody's neck.

"Well when ever we can. We can try to jimmy the door open and make a run for it?" Mike said, rolling the used piece of chalk in between his index and his thumb.

Jeff went over to the door and started playing with the lock, after a few failed attempts at opening it, he gave up and walked back over to them. Ted walked over to the door and studied the lock for a second before getting an idea.

"Jeff, give me your RKO necklace for a second." Jeff eyed him warily before taking off the necklace and handing the precious piece of jewellery over. Ted fiddled with it for a second before taking on the hooks and bending it straight he jimmied it into the lock and with a click the door unlocked. Ted fixed the jewellery to the best of his ability and Jeff secured it around his neck, the little RKO charm clasped tightly in his hand, he missed his Randy. All four of them were missing there lovers. Mike was litterally clutching John's dog tags, in his hand as they walked along the hallway. Cody held Ted's hand his free hand subconsciously rubbing the metal of Ted's wedding ring, the action soothing to both.

"Down these stairs." Mike whispered looking around, his hand tightened on the dog tags while he other hand held Jeff's hand. Lucas was snuggled against Jeff's chest, looking around curiously.

"We're getting closer." Mike whispered after some time, they had been walking for a while now, so far they hadn't come across any of the kidnappers which they were relieved about but at the same time it seemed all the more nerve racking.

"Is that it?" Jeff asked, seeing a dark door up ahead. Mike studied the door for a second.

"Yeah." Mike sped up walking faster, but before he could touch the door an arm shot out catching him across the throat. A move very similar to a clothesline. Jeff stepped back while Cody screamed. Mike clutched the back of his head it had bounced off the surface of the ground.

"Nice try boys, but I got a little surprise for you." Five more men appeared out of now where and each man grabbed one of the victims, Darko taking Mike for his own. Mike struggled against the hold but after two weeks of sitting around doing nothing and barely eating had left him considerably weak, just like the other three. Ted had a bit more strength he managed to punch and fight off to people before another came out with a white cloth, the chloroform made him go sluggish.

The four were dragged to a room that Mike couldn't determine the whereabouts of, the door was thrown open and each other were thrown inside. The rough landing made them groan, Cody crawled over to Ted's still body covering his friend with his own body in case they tried something. A silently whisper made there hearts crawl into their throats in fear.

"Mike?" Mike jumped and looked towards the voice.

"Alex?"

_**OOOHHHH Lexi is now in the games. One of the next few chapters will contain some torture. **_

_**Read, Review, you know the routine. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_**Warnings- **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

Mike shifted in his seat, his hands were tied behind his back. He lifted his head glancing around his surrounding, Cody was next to him, and Jeff was on the other side of Cody. Looking to his other side he saw Ted, all three of the other captives were strapped to the chair similar to him, each of them bound. They were all conscious of their surrounds, the had been knocked out after being dragged and thrown into the new room. ALEX! his mind screamed Mike's head snapped around looking for his on screen apprentice and true friend. His gaze landed on the prone form of Alex, his hands were tied around the arm rests of the chair and his feet were strapped to the bottom of the chair. Alex was only dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, leaving his chest bare to the others. The blond man's head was ducked down making Mike worry.

"Alex." Mike tried to call to his friend hoping to get his attention.

"I think he's unconscious Mike." Jeff spoke after a couple failed attempts at waking Alex, the blond hadn't shifted at all which made Mike's concern spike. A small moan and Alex's hands twitched slightly, made them all a sigh in relief. Alex's head moved before it lifted up so that he could see them, his left eye was slightly swollen and was bruised.

"Alex are you okay?" Alex's eyes focused on them blurrily. After a second and a couple blinks he could clearly make out the form of Mike, Jeff, Cody and Ted.

"Mike!" Alex almost cried out with relief, he had been scared to death when Mike hadn't been showing up, Cena had told everyone Mike was taking some personal time to spend with family after a tragedy occurred, never going in detail about what exactly happened. His gaze fell onto the two best friends, Matt had convinced the writers to write an injury in for the younger man, and Ted had only missed one live show so no one had suspected anything. And Jeff had written out on injury weeks ago but he was supposed to be returning next week the fans were absolutely drooling with the thought of the younger Hardy returning.

"What is going on? Where are we?" Alex panicked he desperately tried to release the bindings on his hands, tears built up in his eyes when they refused to budge.

"We're in Ohio." Mike offered not really sure what to tell his friend without scaring him worse then he already was.

"But we were in Missouri." Alex replied.

"We were in Massachusetts when we were kind of kidnapped."

"Kind of kidnapped? What are you talking about?" Alex asked struggling more so than before against his bindings, Jeff, Cody and Ted stayed silent letting Mike explain this, he was probably the only one Alex would listen to anyways.

"Some sick fuck kidnapped us about three weeks ago, the night after Raw when we were in Massachusetts Cody, Jeff and myself were attacked and kidnapped. Ted was brought here last week."

"Why?"

"We don't know." Jeff said speaking for the first time. They all stayed silent for a little while, the three original victims didn't really know what to say, while Ted was just scared and missing his husband. Alex was slowly trying to understand what was going on, they weren't telling him everything he knew that for sure.

The door opened making all of them tense, a man dressed in dark skin tight clothing entered he had a blank toque on covering his short black hair.

"Well well isn't this just cozy. A bunch of friends reunited together, it just wonderful isn't it Michael?" Darko asked stepping in front of Mike, Mike shivered in disgust as the disturbing man ran a finger down the length of his face, he tried to bite the finger but it was pulled away from his face. Mike's face stayed stone cold as he glared at the man before him.

"Ohh feisty just like always. I love it when they fight." this time the finger ran down his chest.

"You sick mother fucker, let us go. HAHA you had your fun now grow up and let us go." The expression on Darko's face changed, the relaxed face turning into a spitefully sadistic grin.

"My fun? Oh please Michael I haven't even began to have fun. I want to make you scream, I want to see your beautiful face as you scream in pain, I want to see your beautifully sculptured body as you arch, and wiggle and thrash below me. I want you see you as you come harder than you ever have in your life." Darko's twisted words made them all cringe away, Mike's face remained blank through the whole little speech the only sign that he heard any of the words was the tight lipped and his hard glare.

"I would never lower my standards to the scum that it is you. And I would never scream out, whether in pleasure or pain." Darko's face became possibly more twisted than before, a hint of lust sparked in his eye.

"Are you sure your willing to bet your friends lives on that statement, Meik?" Mike went deathly white as the last word left Darko mouth. No fucking way, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be...

_**Reviews please? I want to know if anyone is even still reading this, nobody has been reviewing it lately making me sad. **_

_**So please review. I need to know that people are still reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- This chapter is a little darker, some torture and Character death- not necessarily a main character but someone dies. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

Miek, the simple four letter word, the name that he had been given during high school. Well his parents technically gave him the name Michael which shorten to Mike but the Miek, the German name was thrust upon him in high school.

"What's Miek you look like you saw a ghost? Don't you remember me? All the sweet times we had together. Freshmen year, sophomore, senior year. We were so close together sharing such a special bond. Don't you remember?" Mike's facial expression remained blank while he was no longer pale he was now looking quite green. Cody was practically sobbing for his friend while Jeff struggled against his bonds, he had an sudden streak of possessiveness wanting to get that sick fucker away from Mike.

"Get away from him you freak." Alex yelled out he was coping Jeff actions trying to get to his friend. Darko eyes harden and his whipped around to face Alex sneering at the younger man.

"How sweet little Lexi is trying to be the brave hero, don't you ever watch TV in the end the wannabe hero doesn't make it to the sequel." Darko snarled, Alex hissed something and spat at the sadistic man. Darko chuckled and stepped back, he raised his hand and wiped the glob of spit off, he looked at his hand for a second before back handing Alex across the face. Cody screamed out, while Ted and Jeff flinched slightly. Mike watched refusing to give Darko the satisfaction of knowing he was breaking him. Alex turned his head back so that he was facing Darko, his tongue poked out licking the little spot of blond from where he lip split.

"Is that all you go? A tiny little bitch slap." Darko smirked a smug grin and punched him in the jaw not once, not twice, but a total of three times. Alex grunted with each impact but refused to give in.

"You want to play a little game, okay. We, my pretty boy, are going to have some fun while they all watch and if Mike cries out once I slit your pretty little throat. Like I did to the blond you where with." Alex's head snapped up remember who he had been out with.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU MOTHER, SICK, DISGUSTING, FUCKING, COCKSUCKING WHORE!" Darko chuckled and kicked Alex in the ribs. Alex didn't even react he was still thinking about the blond he had been with, he couldn't have, no he wasn't dead.

"He screamed so loudly begging for his life, but his voice annoyed the fuck out of me so I shut, permanently." Alex hissed when a another steel booted kick was delivered to his ribs, the would be broken before he knew it if Darko kept doing this.

"Your lying." Darko's eyes sparkled.

"You don't believe, that wounds me. I feel so untrusted. Oh well I guess I could just prove it to you." Darko walked to the door and opened it "SADO!" he re-entered the room a few minutes later in his hands where blond strands of hair, Darko walked over to Alex dragging the dead weight of a body behind him. Cody caught sight of who is was first and went ballistic thrashing and screaming trying to get away. Jeff remained still as he saw the body being dragged past him, Mike looked away knowing if he looked at the body he would break. Ted struggled slightly and clenched his eye just tightly.

"No." Alex whispered in disbelief, Darko threw the body at Alex's feet, bending down Darko pushed the blond hair back to reveal the face of one Dolph Ziggler, Alex's fiancé. Dolph had proposed only two months ago, the whole night had been an absolute disaster, the restaurant had lost their reservations, and no other place were excepting walks in being over booked, the couple had agreed to McDonalds in the park but a oncoming rain storm postponed it to McDonalds in the rental vehicle, when Dolph had finally gotten the courage to pull out the ring and propose, Alex said yes but instead of kissing him once the ring was on his finger he slapped Dolph upside the head claiming he wanted to be the 'man' in their relationship.

"You're a monster." Alex hissed raising his blurry eyes just staring at the man before him.

"Oh pretty boy you're are so bipolar, one minute you are disgusted by me next your are respecting me by calling me a monster. I'm honoured." Alex turned his view away from the man in front of him.

"He's so pretty isn't he? But I think he's nicer when he's not running that annoying mouth of his." Darko nudged Dolph's body with the tip of his shoe, "Such a waist of a human being." Alex's head snapped so fast the other were afraid he would get whiplash.

"Shut you fucking mouth." Darko smirked at him and patted him on the cheek in a mocking way.

"Relax Lexi he's dead you don't have to pretend to love him anymore." Alex's face changed about 27 different shades of red in a matter of .7 seconds. Before he could scream something, Darko walked over to the other side of the room. Darko came back into their line view in his hands he carried to things, a dark black leather belt and a tall thick burning candle. Alex remained still refusing to show how nervous he was about the items.

Refusing to speak anymore Darko placed the candle on the ground letting it melt a little bit more. Picking up the belt he tested it in his hand for second before striking Alex on the thigh. Alex bit his lip refusing to making any noise escaped him. Cody and Ted made sounds of protest but Darko just snapped the belt against his inner thigh. Alex titled his head backwards, even the jean material it did little to protect his skin from the pain of the leather belt. The belt came down a few more times, Alex refusal to make noise pissed Darko off, and Mike's stubbornness added to the spitefulness of his neck act.

"Fine we can play it your way." Darko lashed the belt out across the flesh of Alex's chest, Ted released a cry of his own, he knew how much it hurt to have a belt brought down on bare flesh, Edge and him may have gotten a little kinky during their honeymoon. Alex's face contorted in pain but never said anything.

Darko chuckled and brought down the belt in three heavy lashes, Alex caved and cried out, the pain spread across his chest. The heavy hits broke the skin. The hits continued, the skin was long ago split and welts were appearing, Mike had tears streaming down his cheeks, Alex had passed out from the pain, Cody and Ted were sobbing and begging for the monster to stop the torture. Jeff was whispering words of comfort to Cody though tears fell down his own cheeks. Darko went to reach for the candle, he watched the candle melt a little more positioning the candle so that the wax would drip on Alex's tortured chest.

"OKAY! STOP! I GIVE UP JUST STOP, PLEASE TRISTAN JUST STOP!" Darko dropped the belt and swung around to face Mike, he crossed the room stopping in front of him he raised his hand and back handed Mike across the face. Sobs shook Mike's frame as he righted himself.

"Don't you ever call me that. And looks like I won, I got you to scream. Now for my fun.."

_**Reviews please? I want to know if anyone is even still reading this, nobody has been reviewing it lately making me sad. **_

_**So please review. I need to know that people are still reading.**_

_**And I want to shout out to my friend PricelessxXxMizfitxXxLove who has been helping me with ideas possibly without even knowing it. She is a good writer and I suggest you take a look at her stories and leave her some lovely reviews. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- This chapter is a little darker, some torture and Character death- not necessarily a main character but someone dies. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

The rain pounded against the windows, the occupants of the room were oblivious to the moody fit mother nature was inflicting upon the world. The same mood seemed to be travelling through everyone. The only sound in the room was the soft pelting against the glass of the window. Adam sat against one of the far corners of the room, his back was against the wall while his legs were stretched out before him, his neck was aching from sitting the same position for the past 12 hours. Matt laid on one of the beds, he was stretched out on his stomach, surrounding him were the clues that the kidnapper had sent them. Randy was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, he was bent over with his head resting on the table, his folded arms being the only cushion to his head. John sat frozen on the bed against the headboard, he watched the TV with an uninterested mind, not even registering what was playing, his mind was focused on other things.

Nobody had spoken for a couple hours now, none of them were willing to admit that maybe just maybe they were giving up hope of finding their loves alive.

Knock Knock- The four of them straightened up and turned their attention to the door, almost scared to find out what was on the other side no one made a move to answer the door.

Knock Knock- Glancing at each other silently daring someone else to answer it.

"Fine since I'm the oldest." Edge grumbled standing up, his rolled his neck getting the kinks out, he really had been sitting like that for to long. Walking to the door he took a deep breath before opening it. A bored looking bell hop stood on the other side, he had a cart of food next to him, the pimply kid blew a pink bubble before popping it and chewing obscenely and raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't order anything." The kid shrugged a blew another bubble.

"Some guy ordered it for ya and your friends last night, said to make sure you got it this morning." Edge stepped aside and allowed the bellhop to push the cart into the room. The kid held his hand out for tip but all his got was a smack on the hand from Matt.

"Take a hike kid." The kid muttered something about 'stuck up cheap bastards' as he took his leave.

Edge glanced over the cart, four main dishes were covered and there was a smaller plate covered as well. Sitting on the on the corner of the cart was a single black rose in a pretty vase. And in the middle was a white crisp envelope.

"Death." John whispered fingering the rose petals. Shakingly he reached for the envelop and opened it. He glanced at the other three before glancing back at the letter

_'It's been a while my pets, the time has come_

_I left you some presents each tells the truth, you toys have found the things precious to them _

_Dogs tags, a teddy bear, a Lucas.. a body _

_The truth is I got bored of just the four and decided to add one more _

_His name is Alex, the lashes he got well it Michael screaming for more._

_The games will end soon, another video will be sent to you. _

_You'll have two weeks to find them, and in that time I will do as I may. _

_I've changed my mind none of them will live.'_

"Shit.. Lucas, dog tags, Teddy? Alex is now with them? FUCK!" Randy hissed as he paced back and forth

"Let's not panic yet okay. Let's just open these." Matt was quick to calm them, he reached over and pulled the cover off one of them, the contents made them gasp and their eyes to grow wide. Sitting on the plate was a blue collar with a dog bone as the name plate, Lucas Hardy. Matt swore as he picked up the collar and caressed it, Lucas was his baby, his son. The collared had been sitting on top of a pile of folded clothes, a stylish button shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Cody was wearing those the night we went out." Matt filled the in, running his finger over the clothing.

Randy was next to lift the cover off the plate, inside it were the RKO necklace he had given to Jeff, the necklace never the left the older's neck, seeing it always made Randy smile. He picked up the necklace and noticed it was resting on Randy affliction leather jacket, he had given it to Jeff to wear the night they had been last together.

"It's Jeff's stuff."

John reached over and picked his own cover up, the items on the inside made him want to scream or cry. Sitting on the dish were only three items, two leather braided bracelets, and a small photograph. The bracelets were something John had given to Mike mainly to claim the blond had been taken, on the soft inside of them read the words John Cena in fancy scripted writing. They were something Mike could wear in public including during wrestling where John had to have his dogs tags while wrestling. The photograph was a picture of his beautiful blond, his arms were stretched above his head tired to the headboard by rough rope that John could tell was digging painfully into the skin. Mike was staring wide eyed at whoever had the camera, he was positively terrified.

"FUCK!" John tossed the picture down, the other glanced at it for a second before looking away, Mike was stripped naked in the picture and on display for everyone.

"Adam open it." Adam shakingly lifted the top of the plate, he immediately tried to cover the dish, sitting in the middle of the silver dish was Ted's wedding ring. Adam lifted the small piece of metal into his hand and fell back onto the bed, his twirled it around in his fingers, the small inscription 'I can't wait to make love to you' the words sounded somewhat crude but the words meant everything to the couple. Adam had claimed the first time they had sex that he only fucking Ted but one day he would make love to him, with time the couple reached the point where they were no longer fucking but making love.

"His ring. That sick fuck took Ted's ring from him. I'm going to strangle that bastard." The only time their rings were taken off is when they were in the ring actually fighting and even then they were only off for a short amount of time.

"Calm down Adam we will find them and you can strangle the guy." Matt hissed at Adam, the two still had a lot of tension between them.

"There is one more plate you guys." Randy spoke breaking any reply Adam might had said to Matt.

"Open it." John ordered, Randy glanced at him for second before lifting the cover, he flinched back at the item he dropped the lid and back away from the cart. John picked up the picture it was a picture of Alex, his chest was covered in welts and gaping slash wounds, he had been whipped horribly.

Matt let out a sound of horror, in his hands was a different picture. It was a picture of Dolph's dead body, all four of them could see the large slit across the platinum blond's throat. On the back of Dolph's picture were five words.

_**Take this as a warning.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews please? I want to know if anyone is even still reading this, nobody has been reviewing it lately making me sad. **_

_**So please review. I need to know that people are still reading.**_

_**And I want to shout out to my friend PricelessxXxMizfitxXxLove who has been helping me with ideas possibly without even knowing it. She is a good writer and I suggest you take a look at her stories and leave her some lovely reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- This chapter is a little darker, some torture and RAPE. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

**

* * *

**

Mike twisted in his bindings, he laid stretched out on top of a old cheap mattress, his body was bare of any clothing. His arms were bound to the metal headboard while his ankles were strapped to the footboard his body stretched out in an 'X' position.

Darko paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, he gently swished a a leather flogger in his hands, every so often he would swing the item across Mike's chest, the bound victim would launch forward with as much movement his restraints would allow. Mike's chest felt like it was burning, Darko had been doing this for the past four days. The minutes Mike had caved demanding him to stop from burning Alex with candle wax after his lashings, Darko had ordered his men to bind Alex and to take Mike to his bedroom.

"Are you ready to co-operate with me Michael?" Mike growled at him and turned his head away, still stubborn as ever even in his current predictament. He bit into his bottom lips as another blow rained down across his chest.

"I think it's story time don't you Michael, maybe you'll be more _willing_ to co-operate." Mike didn't respond so Darko took that as his hint to go ahead

"Let's start back at the first day of high school...

**_Mike was nervous it was his first day, he had woke up that morning and tried to fake a stomach ache but his mother just kissed his cheek and told him he would be fine and to get dressed before he was late. Once he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a while t-shirt with a zip up sweater Mike was literally shoved onto the bus by his dad. The small butterflies in his stomach had increased to the size of butterflies on steroids by the time the school bus pulled up to the front of the school. The many other kids on the bus were bouncing up and down in excitement each of them chatting with old friends talking about how great their summers were. Mike grabbed his bag and followed the other students filling off the bus, he tripped on the last stepped and fell flat on his face, it only took two seconds before the mocking laughter surrounded him, his held his head down shoving the fallen items back into his bag, suddenly there was someone else with him helping him, not laughing but collecting his books and handing them back to him, Mike raised his head and found a older looking kid crouched down by him. The other had dark black hair in soft spikes, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt despite the coolish temperature outside that morning. The older guy stood up and extended a hand helping Mike to his feet. _**

**_"Those school buses can be a real bitch, they are always out to get someone at some point in time." Mike stared at the guy for a second before walking away in the direction of the school. _**

"You remember that Mike? The first day from hell. 'Cause I sure as hell do. That was the day we met for the first time, we became friends so fast."

**_Mike hated his classes, his teachers seemed to have it out for him, they kept asking him every single question and if he got it wrong they would give him this disapproving glare 'til he was squirming in his seat. _**

**_Soon it was lunch time and Mike found himself sitting at a table in the library, he didn't feel like eating the very thought of food made him nauseous, he was scribbling on a single lined sheet of paper when someone sat down across from him at the table. _**

**_"Hi." The person spoke after a few minutes. Mike gave a small smile looking up at the person, he looked to be around Mike's age, longish brunette hair cut just below his ears (((Like Edge's hair)))), his skin was fairly tanned from the summer weather, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow._**

**_"I'm Tristan Darkeno." The newcomer introduced tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. _**

**_"Michael Mizanin, most call me Mike or Miz though." Tristan laughed _**

**_"Michael huh? I like it. What class do you have?" The two compared their classes and soon both walked off to their shared afternoon classes together. _**

"Remember that Michael, we were best friends!" The words finished with a painful swat of the flogger, followed by three more making Mike cry out at the stinging pain.

**_The rest of the school passed faster than Mike could imagine, Tristan and him were close friends, and the two stuck by each other. Grade nine came and passed and it only the summer after grade ten before the start of grade eleven did things between them waver. It was the time when living in a small town really sucked, it one late night they two were laying out in the park down the street from Mike's house, it was empty being late at night. The weather had been quite hot lately. Mike had his arms crossed behind his head, his chest was bare of his shirt, have abandoned the material a little while ago, Tristan's had also disappeared earlier that afternoon when they had gone swimming down at the city's central pool. _**

**_"Can you believe it Miek, we are almost in grade eleven?" Tristan asked turning his head to look at his friend, _**

**_"No man it's so hard to believe but I can't wait for it to be over."_**

**_"You really want school to finish?" Tristan turned on his side holding his head up with his hand so that he could look down at Mike. Mike looked at him for a second before looking at the night sky again _**

**_"I hate it here Tristan, you know that. I know deep in my heart I can do something better than working in a factory or something just as boring, I can do something that can entertain people something that can make me happy. I don't want to be stuck in this crummy ass place forever. And the sooner school is over the sooner I can leave." _**

**_"What about me? I don't get to leave. My life is here." Mike sat up, Tristan following only second later, Mike look at Tristan his fingers twisting in the grass below him. _**

**_"Tristan you are my best friend and if I could I would stay with you but this is something I need to do. I can't stay, my parents would be so disappointed in me if I stayed. They know just like I know that I can do something better. I believe we can all do something better if we try. Tristan if you really want you could do something better." Tristan jumped to his feet and paced for second. _**

**_"That's the thing Michael I don't that option. My father is a criminal on police watch constantly. My mom is the town drunk and I get judged by that. God damnit Michael I don't ever get to escape this place, I hope you find the thing that makes you happy Miek but know one thing, Glück dauert nie." Tristan whispered before walking away leaving Mike sitting alone in the park all by himself with nothing but the twinkling stars. _**

"Glück dauert nie, hmm did you ever find out what that means? Karma would come and bite you in the ass one day Miek, after all good fortune never lasts." Darko swung the flogger directly on top of Mike's private area, which resulted in a howl of agony leaving Mike. Tears streamed down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to blink them away they fell.

"Oh so pretty. You remember what happened next right Mike? You remember don't you? 'Cause I sure do, I remember like it was yesterday."

**_It had been during their grade nine year that it was found, they had skipped their science class after finding out there was a test with a substitute so they had decided to venture around the school and succeed in avoiding the principal and any wandering teachers who were trying to catch any students that were skipping. It was their secret hideout, Mike had been hiding when he was suddenly pushed against he wall. Tristan pressed his lips against his friend's lips. Mike froze his hands grasping to push the attacker away, it never accrued to him that only one other person knew of this spot as he punched blow after blow landing on the attackers face. His stood up and ran out of the area. The next day Tristan avoided him, Mike was confused but shrugged it off blaming the blowout they had during the summer, the rest of the school went like that Mike was so hurt by the lack of communication him and his friend had exchanged. But on the bonus side it gave him time to focus on school work, he passed his classes with top acknowledgement, he joined the basketball team, the swim team, and the school government at the end of the year he had been informed that he was elected to be the senior yearbook editor. For Mike other than the fall out with his friend it had been a good year._**

**"That was the year I determined that I hated you. I hated who you were, but it was the year after that made me want to kill you. You attacked me when I kissed you but in grade twelve you practically were having sex against the wall with Raymond. Remember him, he had you pinned against the wall and you practically begging him to fuck you. " Mike blinked at the words, he remembered that.**

**_It was grade twelve his last year of the hell hold many called high school, he couldn't wait for it to end. Him and Tristan talked a couple of time rebuilding their friendship, neither spoke about grade eleven just simply pushed it away acting like it never happened, it was the easiest thing to do. _**

**_Mike was pressed against the wall, his arms were wrapped around the person's neck. The person Raymond, the same guy who he met on his first day of school was attacking his clothing yanking it all off. Raymond failed his grade 12 year putting him back a year landing in Mike's grade. _**

**_Before anything more could progress the door slammed open and the two broke apart, thankfully both were still wearing their boxers. Tristan stood there sneering at the two, Tristan walked over and clapped the man on the shoulder. _**

**_"Sup Raymond? Getting a little action from Michael here. So pretty isn't he?" Mike pressed himself against the wall cowering away from his friend who wasn't acting normal. _**

**_"That he is brother, that he is. I suppose he would look at that more beautiful wiggling and struggling under us. Don't you agree Tristan?" Mike wanted to scream and panic but before he could even register enough common sense he was smack against the wall his head banged against it making his vision go fuzzy for a second the second time it hit the wall was enough to knock him out. _**

"You were so delicious that day Miek. So tight, and still. I think he should have a repeat of that day don't you think." Mike cringed and went still, he didn't want to show any reaction.

Darko ran his hand over Mike's thigh, he spread the thick muscles before settling himself between them, he pulled down his zipper and brought his prized possession out before lining himself up with Mike's unprepared entrance. The shrill agonized scream that left Mike sent chills down Darko's spine. He grinned vindictively and continued to thrust in and out of Mike, each thrust more painful than the first one. When he finally reached his peak, he pulled out and spilled all over Mike's red beaten chest.

Darko got off the bed and tucked himself away before going the door,

"SADO!" A few minutes later Darko's partner of crime entered the room,

"Michael, you remember Raymond don't you? He's held himself for you." Sado walked over to the bed and took Darko previous position, Mike didn't even react, his body was weak from lack of food and the drugs they had been loading him with during the previous weeks, the sooner they did as they pleased he could be released.

Sado was larger than Darko, his thrusts were much more violent and his climax took longer to reach, Mike was in agony. His body was in so much pain he prayed to whoever was listening for the agony to stop.

"Come on him, decorate his body with your essence." Sado did, his covered Mike's chest with his pride, before getting off the bed.

"So what about it Michael are you ready to co-operate?"

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter is a little intense, the bold italic writing is flashbacks and the rest is present. Darko is Tristan, Raymond is Sado and they are brothers just anyone was confused by that. **_

_**I'm excited to write the next chapter, so it'll be up soon. **_

_**And I apologize for the longish wait between updates, I've been dealing with some stuff, including my grandma's death (after a small battle with cancer) and her funeral which is on the 19th, and I've had school projects due, and dreadful test that are pilling up. AND on Thursday last week I popped my knee cap out and popped it back in, so it hurts to walk so I've been dealing with resting it and everything. It's quite annoying acutally. **_

_**SO yes I've been a little distracted therefore in apology I wrote a longish chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- This chapter is a little darker, some torture.. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

They were getting away. Jeff, Cody and Ted kept along the many hallways of the school, Jeff led the other two following the same path they had taken the time before, they were nearing the secret escape when they heard a cry Cody froze and looked back, it was Mike, he let out a whimper looking the direction where the cries were coming from. Jeff walked over to the younger and cupped his cheeks in his hands forcing the younger to look at him.

"Cody we need to go." Cody looked near tears, Mike was his friend, he didn't want to leave him with those monsters.

"But Mike, and Alex. You saw what they did to Dolph, they could do that to Mikey." Jeff pressed a kiss to Cody's cheek.

"I know baby boy and it kills me that we have to do this but we do. We can't fight them, we are all so weak, we need to use this energy to escape while they are not paying attention. We need to get Randy, John and Matt to help us, we need more people to help us. Cody please let us do this, we will save Mike and Alex I promise we will save them but we need to leave now. We are so close." Cody blinked away his tears, breaking eye contact with Jeff he looked over at Ted, who had a look of guilt and sadness.

"He's right Codes we need the others." Cody nodded

"Let's just hurry." Jeff released Cody after giving him a quick hug before leading them closer to the exit, it was so close they were in walking distance. An arm reached blocking their path, Jeff gasped and looked at the figure before them, he held something in his other hand and tucked it into Jeff's hand, the man stepped back and walked off down the hall acting like he saw nothing. Jeff looked back at Ted and Cody both of them shrugged and they all continued on their way. The hall way of the tunnel under the school was a small, all three of them kept along using the stone cold walls to guide them. They walked along and soon found themselves below a trapdoor, Ted climbed the stairs and pushed the door open, he peaked around and found nothing but darkness, pushing it open he ignored the bang the wooden door made as it hit the floor, he crawled the rest of the way up and helped Jeff and Cody up. The three glanced around and could tell by the darkness, the dust gathering and the knocked over tables and chairs, that the place was abandoned. Cody ventured forward and jerked the front door open, the three exited the restaurant and made there way outside, glancing in the direction of the school, it seem to be about 1km away. It would hard for anyone from there to see them. Cody tugged on Jeff's t-shirt and pointed to an old gravel pathway that lead to a road. From the darkness of the sky they could determine it was maybe sometime after 7 o'clock. They walked to the edge of the pathway and started wandering along the road, maybe just maybe someone could find them.

It was hours later that a car finally did drive down the road, it passed them before it suddenly stopped a few feet ahead of them. Cody tensed and held onto Ted's hand, Jeff stepped forward almost trying to protect the younger two despite that Ted was taller then both of them.

"You guys need a ride?" A fatherly looking man asked coming around to the back of the car.

"Uh, yeah we need to go to , Missouri." Jeff replied to the guy

"We are heading to California we can drop you off in , if you don't mind traveling with a two kids under the age of 10 and two stressed out parents." The man offered giving a hearty laugh, the three relaxed slightly smiling at the man.

"Come on let's get going." Jeff, Cody and Ted approached the vehicle and when they got closer the man recognized them.

"Oh shit, your the WWE guys, Hardy, Rhodes and Million Dollar Brat person." The man gaped at them, Ted raised and eyebrow.

"DiBiase." The man nodded and pointed a finger at Ted's like he was remembering something.

"My son, Jordan, loves you for some reason. My other son, Tyler, is a Hardyz fan." The older man spoke with a fond smile on his face. "Oh before I forget I'm Gerry Stesson. And my wife Dianne is in the front."

"Look man we can sign you some autographs and give you pictures but can we do it when we get to Missouri. We are kind of of running on a tight schedule." Cody asked, he still held Ted's hand nervously in his own.

"Oh right of course, my apologises." Gerry opened the door of the van and gestured for them to get in, Jeff climbed into the back seat, along with Cody and Ted, while the two Stesson child sat in the middle row seat sleeping, while the parents sat in the front. Gerry shut the door and climbed into the front seat starting the engine.

"We appreciate this lots, Mr. Stesson."

"You can call me Gerry, just sit back and relax guys we'll be there sooner than you know."

Eleven hours later they were there, the normal 9 and half hour drive took longer because there was a car accident outside of Illinois postponing their arrival by an two hours. Arriving at the hotel in , the three stuck to their promise and took pictures and signed autographs for the small family, before waving goodbye and watched the family continue on with their journey.

Ted, Jeff and Cody went to the reception desk and asked for the room of Randy Orton or John Cena.

"They are currently rooming with one Matt Hardy in room 406. Would you like me to call their room?"

"No we're meeting with them." Cody replied, the lady nodded and the three walked off.

The elevator took forever too reach the fourth floor but soon it did. Jeff walked down the hall leading the way before stopping in front of the destined door, it was about six in the morning, Jeff glanced back at the two behind him before knocking on the door. It took a minute before there was movement in the room, the door opened and the person behind the door gaped at the three of them.

"Jeff, Cody, Ted.." he whispered, only minutes later did he let out a cry and tugged Ted into his arms, Ted collapsed in his husband's arms crying into the older blond's chest clinging to Adam's shirt holding on for dear life.

"Adam who is at the... Cody? Jeff?" Matt pulled them both into his arms, he pressed a kiss to his little brother's hair and one to Cody's hair before pushing them back a little so he could look them over. Both were slightly skinnier and covered in dirt but neither were hurt horribly.

"God missed you both so much." Matt whispered holding them tightly to himself once again.

"Love you Matty." Jeff whispered in his brother's ear, tears were streaming down his cheeks and judging by the choking sobs coming from the bundle in Matt's other arm Cody was in worse shape then Jeff at least emotionally.

"Love you to Jeff."

"Where is Randy?"

"I'm over here." Jeff looked up and met the eyes of his larger but younger lover over Matt's shoulder, he pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek before detangling himself and launching himself into Randy's arms. The Viper caught him and wrapped his arms around Jeff's holding the smaller man close to his chest.

John stood off to the side watching the three couple reconnect with each other, he watched the doorway for a second praying that his own small lover would enter next but deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"They still have Mike, we couldn't save him." Jeff spoke after they were all seated, Cody was in the shower. Ted had already showered and was dressed in clean clothes cuddled up in Adam's lap. Adam reached into his back pocket and pulled out Ted's ring. Ted gasped and bit his bottom lip, he held his hand out waiting for Adam to slip it back on, Adam did so before kissing Ted.

"But we know where he is John." Cody said stepping out of the bathroom, he was dressed in a pair of Matt's jeans and a t-shirt of Matt's that was quite large on him. John stood by the window he was looking out over the city, he didn't care how they got him back but they were going to get Mike back. He was sure of it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I've been dealing with some stuff, including my grandma's death (after a small battle with cancer) and her funeral which is on the 19th, and I've had school projects due, and dreadful test that are pilling up. AND on Thursday last week I popped my knee cap out and popped it back in, so it hurts to walk so I've been dealing with resting it and everything. It's quite annoying acutally. **_

_**Remember to review and tell me what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- This chapter is a little darker, Rape, some torture.. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**I was actually horrified writing this. It just sorta typed it's self, and it's a little violent. And when I finished typing it I actually considered deleteing it but I didn't. **_

* * *

Darko stalked the halls of the old abandoned school, he held a hand gun in one of his hands firing shot after shot at his accomplices.

"You mother fucking IDIOTS! How could you let them escape?" He roared as he fired another bullets at one of them, the poor man falling dead at his feet.

"Darko stop this." Sado reached and yanked the gun out of his hands.

"Calm down would you. We still have those other two bitches, and Miek is one of them so why don't we play with him and show them that they did something very bad." Darko stared at his brother for a second before a small smirk broke out across his face.

"And what better way to destroy someone than to use one of their very own. Go get the other bitch." A grin broke out on Sado face as he realised what his brother was thinking, leaning in he placed a kiss on the younger forehead before backing away.

"Pure genius you are Darko." Darko watched as Sado walked off and turned around a corner before stalking over to a room, he threw the door open listening to it bang against the wall. Miek who was still naked and strapped to the bed glanced up.

"What's wrong, liebste, not who you were expecting?" Darko asked with a fake pout. "Well to damn bad. Now Miek I have some bad news for you, your little bitches of friends escaped." Mike felt his chest swell with relief, if Jeff, Cody, Ted and Alex got away they were safe.

"Now, now liebste don't get to happy, only three escaped. One is still tied up, you could say. And we couldn't figure out what to do with them until it hit us, why torture only one of you when we could torture both of you, at the same time." The door was swung open again and this time Alex was shoved into the room, Sado entered only second behind him a gun trained on Alex, to stop him from doing something stupid. Mike ran his eyes over Alex subtly checking for injuries the younger look like hell, than and again Mike himself probably didn't look to much better. Alex's eyes connected with his and he could tell the younger wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and have a break down but he was trying to stay strong and hold himself together.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sado asked, he pulled out a knife and cut off the clothing that was covering Alex, Sado stepped up behind Alex and plastered Alex's back to his chest holding the younger to him as he wrapped his hand around Alex limp cock. Alex struggled not wanting this, Sado hissed something and squeezed Alex's unwilling member, and started stroking him trying to coax him to hardness. Alex let the tears roll down his cheeks, much to his shame his body had a mind of it's own and started to harden under the unwanted touch.

"Look at this sick fucker getting off to someone roughly fondling him." Alex bowed his head, the tears rolling down his cheek and splattering onto his naked chest. Mike looked away from the sight, his heart was breaking for his younger friend.

"Get on the bed. NOW!" Sado shouted knocking Alex in the back of the head with the gun, Alex cried out as he stumbled forward to the bed. Darko grabbed Alex by the hands and tied them together. Sado spoke something in German to Darko before the two shared a laugh at the expense of their clueless victims.

Sado reached over and grasped Alex's hips before lifting him clear off the ground and placing him between Mike's forcedly spread legs. Mike started struggling figuring out what they were going to do, not necessarily to break him but to break Alex. Alex was placed into the position and before he could comprehend what was going on, Sado thrusted him forward and into Mike unwilling body. Alex thrashed and struggled trying to get away.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Please NO!" Alex fell limp, and Sado snickered as he continued to use Alex's body to rape Mike. Mike could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, but some how that really didn't matter, he glanced at the numb limp body of Alex and he knew this was too much for Alex. Alex had the good life, parents who sheltered him from all the possible dangers of the world, the poor boy had never before been subjected to rape, he knew it existed but it was never something he had to deal with, God nobody should ever have to deal with it.

"Aww well this is no fun anymore." Darko said reached forward and yanking Alex's head up using his hair as leverage, Sado nodded and pulled Alex's body back and out of Mike. Mike could see the small amount of blood on Alex's soft member and he knew that he had torn in a couple of places, probably most of them from the last time Sado and Darko had 'fun' with him.

"Let's try this instead." Mike watch in horror, he started violently tugging at his restraints as Alex's limp body was straddled above him, Sado reached forward and started tugging at his cock in the same way he did to Alex earlier, Mike watched horrified as his body responded and Alex was placed above his cock and impaled onto it. Alex snapped awake and screamed at the horrible pain filling his body. He struggled trying to get off but Sado and Darko held him there.  
Mike could feel the tears running down his cheeks, he knew and he felt it, Alex was a virgin.

"Stop please stop." Alex begged, his body was going limp, on the verge of passing out again, this time as a result of the pain cursing through his body every time they forced him to impale himself once again over and over onto Mike.

"Tristan stop this please." Mike begged watched as Alex slump bonelessly, unconscious. Sado smiled viciously and started moved his dead weight faster and faster. After a long time, they finally grew bored. Sado pulled Alex's limp body off of him and tossed Alex onto the bed next to Mike.

"Come on we have business to attend to."

* * *

_**So yeah, It's spring break for two weeks, and Fanfiction is being a bitch and not letting me (and others) update or upload stories. It better get fixed soon, or nobody is going to be able to read this. **_

_**liebste- sweetheart in German. **_

* * *

Faithful readers, this story is coming towards an end but as long as it continues to go the way I have planned there will be a short sequel. SO keep your fingers cross and keep reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**So this is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will have the rescue or the beginning of the rescue. **_

_**So probably 3 maybe 4 more chapters before this is over, so sad, but I will be doing a sequel it's already planned. **_

* * *

John walked around the room they had been staying in for the past couple of days, he carried a duffle bag in one hand stuffing clothes and other personal belongings in it. He placed in on the bed and zipped it up, the other three bags were by the door waiting. Randy was walking around shoving garbage into the black plastic bag he was carrying. Jeff and Cody were sitting on the bed watching them, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Matt was in the bathroom having a morning shower while Adam went to get breakfast for everyone. Ted was still sleeping, he had been having violent nightmares that usually woke everyone up to find him, screaming, struggling in Adam's arms and drenched in sweat.

"You guys almost ready to go?" Cody and Jeff looked up and nodded at John.

"Of course, just waitin' for the rest of you." John nodded and continued cleaning up, helping Randy organize the room so that they could leave. Raw and Smackdown were leaving today and they were headed to, Michigan, but on the way there they were going to make a pit stop in Ohio and save Mike and Alex.

"Is everyone here and ready?" Matt asked stepping out of the bathroom a big cloud of steam following him.

"Just waiting on Adam and sleeping beauty is still sleeping." Matt nodded and walked over and sat down beside Cody, the younger curling up against Matt's side. Cody had been rather clingy the last couple of days since they returned, and Matt in return kept his arms wrapped around Cody and his eyes on Jeff. Ted was also very clingy to Adam or Randy seeking comfort from whichever one was closer. Jeff was the opposite, he would still stay close to someone but not hanging off of the person like the other two. Randy respected that and he and Jeff were almost acting like nothing really happened, but that was just how Jeff was.

The was a knock or rather a kick at the door signally that Adam was back, John opened the door for the blond who walked into the room carrying two trays of Starbucks and two bags of McDonalds food. Adam distributed the items, two egg mcmuffins and a coffee or rather hot chocolate for Cody who hated coffee with a passion.

Adam took a sip of his own coffee before walking over to the bed where Ted was curled up sleeping, he stopped by the edge and crouched down, he reached out and gently ran his hand over Ted's cheek, placing a kiss on the younger's forehead, he stood up and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Is everything ready?" Adam questioned once everyone had finished their breakfast.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for sleeping beauty." John said nodding his head in Ted's direction. Adam looked at Ted for a second before turning back to them. He wanted Ted to sleep sing as how it was the first time Ted had slept peacefully since they returned but he knew John wanted to go.

"He can sleep in the car, we shouldn't wait to much longer." Adam said knowing how anxious John was to get to Mike and rescue him.

"I'll go take our bags to the Navigators." Randy stood and helped John with the bags, Jeff stood up as well and grabbed Adam and Ted's stuff. Randy smiled at Jeff and followed the elder out of the room. Matt stood up pulling Cody up as well.

"You okay?" Matt asked cupping the younger's face, Cody nodded. Matt placed a soft kiss on Cody's lips and let go of his face, reaching down he lifted Cody's hands into his own, with slight concern he noticed a slight quiver in Cody's hands.

"Codes?" Cody looked down before looking up into Matt's warm chocolate coloured eyes.

"It's nothing." He said trying to pull his hands out of Matt's hold.

"Baby?" Cody bit at his bottom lips, before sucking on the bitten lip.

"I don't want to go back. I'm scared." Matt felt his heart sink, he let go of Cody's hands and pulled the younger into his arms. Cody felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but their rolled down his cheeks without his permission. Matt felt the warm tears fall onto his shirt and soon the bundle in his arms started to shake with sobs.

"Cody?" Matt glanced over at the door where Jeff and Randy had returned to the room, Jeff was biting at his lip ring looking at Cody with concern. Matt was proud that his brother had grown to welcome the younger into his heart and as of late he had grown fiercely protective of the other, when Matt had first told Jeff that him and Cody were dating Jeff had flipped yelling at Matt that Cody was to young for him and a bunch of other bullshit.

"He's okay Jeff." Jeff watched Matt for a second but nodded and turned to Randy when the younger pulled on his arm, signally him to leave it alone.

"We're ready." Randy told the others and him and Jeff walked to the door. Matt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cody's cheek before whispering something in his ear. Cody kept his face hidden in Matt's chest for a minute longer before he pulled back a little, Matt cupped his cheeks and thumbed away that tears on his cheeks.

"Come on baby, nothing will happen to you. I promise. Let's go rescue Mike and Alex." Cody nodded and titled his head silently asking for a kiss, Matt never one to deny his love anything complied and kiss Cody.

The two broke apart and found Adam waiting for them, in his arms he held a sleeping Ted in a bridal position. Matt walked over and grabbed the last of the needed stuff before walking over to the door and holding it open for Adam.

"You know last time I carried him over the threshold, it was our Wedding night and we were going into the room not out of it." Matt chuckled and patted Adam on the back. Matt looked back into the room and found Cody standing before him.

"Come on Darlin'." Cody took the offered hand and the two left following after Adam.

They made it to the lobby and out in the front of the hotel where John was waiting with a Navigator and a Hummer. Randy and Jeff were standing by the hummer, John was standing by the driver's side of the navigator.

"Whose riding with who?" Matt asked

"Well I guess Adam and Ted will ride with me that way sleeping beauty can sleep in the back. Matt and Cody can ride with Randy." John said, he just wanted to get to Cleveland already and save his baby.

"Okay." Matt opened the back door of the Navigator for Adam before walking over to the Hummer, he opened the back door and help Cody get in before looking back at Jeff when his brother tugged on his arm.

"I'll ride in the back with Codes." Matt studied his brother for a second before pressing his lips to Jeff's cheek.

"Thanks Jeffro."

"Can we go yet?" John asked, Adam was settled in the passenger seat while Ted was stretched out in the back strapped in an sleeping soundly.

"Yeah John, we're ready. Lead the way."

* * *

_**So yeah, It's spring break for two weeks, and Fanfiction is being a bitch and not letting me (and others) update or upload stories. It better get fixed soon, or nobody is going to be able to read this. **_

_**Read, Review, Plese, Thank. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- Suicide, and murder and rape Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**So this is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will have the rescue or the beginning of the rescue. **_

_**So probably 3 maybe 4 more chapters before this is over, so sad, but I will be doing a sequel it's already planned. **_

* * *

They were driving along an empty road, the radio was playing a song that Adam couldn't identify not that he really cared. He watched out the window as the scenery passed, he figured they were somewhere outside of Indiana. He glanced at John watching the younger after briefly glancing at Ted in the backseat. He watched John who was focused on the road, the younger's hands twitched constantly, clenching and unclenching the steering wheel.

"We're going to get him back John, you just have to be patient for a little longer." John didn't say anything, Adam sighed and went back to watching out the window.

In the hummer Matt was fiddling with the radio, Randy wasn't really paying attention, instead watching the road and occasionally glancing in the review mirror at Jeff and Cody who were cuddling together in the back seat. Cody was cuddled against Jeff's chest with Jeff's arms wrapped around him, the two were silent just merely enjoying the ride. Matt finally settled on a radio station, Thousand Foot Krutch filled the silence of the car. Jeff sighed and rested his head on Cody's, watching out the window as the scenery passed. Randy looked up and found Cody's slightly red eyes from his crying session earlier staring back at him. He smiled at Cody relieved to see the younger return the smile and snuggle deeper into Jeff's chest.

"RANDY!" Randy glanced back at the road and saw the navigator ahead of them serve to the side of the road and stop suddenly, Randy slammed on the breaks stopping them from crashing into the others, severing over to the side he stopped and took a deep breath.

"What the f.." Randy murmured getting out of the car, Matt got out also telling a freaked out Jeff and Cody to stay in the car.

"John what the hell?" He asked as John climbed out of the car, clutching his chest, he was absolutely pale white.

Instead of answering John just started laughing, he leaned against the side of the car clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Man what the hell is so funny?" Randy asked resting a hand on John's shoulder

"Sorry man." John said in between gulps of laughter.

"Adam what the hell happened?" Matt asked the blond that climb out of the car, and climbed into the back, his question was answered when he saw the blond pull a crying Ted into his arms.

"He have anther dream?" Adam nodded running his hand through Ted's hair, the younger was clinging to him sobbing in his neck.

"He woke up screaming scaring the shit out of us and startling John so much that he swerved off the road." Matt chuckled and patted Adam on the shoulder before heading back to the Hummer to tell Jeff and Cody what happened.

"Matt what the hell happened?" Jeff blurted out as soon as he opened the door.

"Relax, Jeff everything is fine. Ted woke up from a nightmare and woke up screaming. It scared the shit out of John and he lost control of the vehicle."

"Are they okay?" Cody asked, Matt nodded and reached back to squeezed Cody's hand.

"They're fine, baby boy, in fact I think John is a lot better now, he was have a laughing fit, I think it calmed him down." Jeff laughed and hugged Cody tighter to him.

"Good." Randy returned to the vehicle minutes later and climbed back in, he shook his head and started the engine. John was back in the Navigator and started back on the road.

When they finally entered Cleveland Ohio, Randy took the lead with Jeff guiding him on which way to go. John followed behind in the navigator.

When they reached the ground that the school stood on, Cody tensed up slightly and clenched his eyes tight.

"It's okay Codes." Jeff murmured against his ear.

"This is it?" Randy questioned as he drove closer to the building, Jeff swallowed and nodded, Randy caught the action through the review mirror, he stopped the vehicle and retracted the key. John stopped the navigator beside the hummer and they all climbed out. Matt hugged Cody and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Ready guys?" Adam asked, everyone nodded while John took the action of stepping forward.

"Let's do this." All of them went ahead but Cody was still lingering my the hummer. Randy turned back around and went over to him.

"What's wrong Codes?" Cody looked up at Randy, chewing on his lower lips nervously

"I don't want to go in there again."

"We're not going to leave you alone Cody, not again." Cody let go of his lower lip and pouted. Randy sighed and turned around and crouched down slightly, offering his back to the younger. Cody giggled and remember back when he was a little boy walking around backstage with Dusty and young Randy would be there with Bob Orton and Randy would carry him piggyback style everywhere.

"Randy.." Cody tried to protest, he was 25 now to old for piggyback rides.

"Come on Codes, I won't let you down and this way you won't be alone." Cody sighed and draped himself over Randy's back, his arms circling Randy's neck holding on loosely.

"Ready?" Cody nodded in Randy's neck. Gently Randy stood up, reached back he hefted Cody higher up on his back surprised at how light the younger was.

Randy walked over to the others and shared a look with Matt who simply wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulder's keeping his brother close. Adam held one of Ted's hands while Ted's free hand also clutched Adam's bicep.

John walked to the entrance and kicked the broken door in, he entered listening and looking around before gesturing the others over. They all followed John who had taken the lead, Jeff would occasionally add his two cents about which way to go. They had been searching for a while and they had found nothing, absolutely nothing.

Nada. Ingenting. Niente. ничего. Nichts.

"Are you guys sure?" John asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yes we are sure." Jeff snapped, "We were god damn long enough to know that this was the place."

"Then where the fuck is Mike and Alex and these sons of bitches that I want to strangle with my bare hands? Huh where the fuck are they?" John snapped, his patients had worn thin along time ago, glaring at the younger Hardy who matched John with a glare of his own.

"I don't know, but-"

"But this is all your god damn self minded fault. If you guys were thinking about someone other than yourselves you would have tried to save Mike and Alex. But no you guys care to much about your selves so you left them there to suffer." Matt, and Adam tried to interfere before more could be said.

"No this is your damn fault, if you guys had gotten off your fat pathetic asses you could have saved us a long damn time ago and nothing would have happened." Jeff hissed taking a step closer to John, the two were practically nose to nose, each of their eyes burning with anger.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you." Everyone stilled and looked at Ted. "You two can fight all the fuck you want but do it after we save Mike and Alex. We've already lost Dolph, let's not add more bodies to that list." Ted hissed at them before walking off, Adam was quick to go after him the others shuffling along, John and Jeff equally ashamed with themselves. Now was not the time to play the blame game.

They had walked for a while longer before Cody's breath hitched and he pulled on Randy's ear.

"What Codes?" everyone turned to look at the youngest,

"They kept us there." Cody whimpered, but everyone heard it. Ted reached out to Adam and grasped his shirt clenching his fist around the material.

"We don't have to go in there." Randy murmured going to walk past it but he was stopped by Jeff's voice.

"Yeah we do."

"Why?" Matt asked his arm wrapped around Jeff's shoulder.

"Because that table and lap top weren't in here last time we were." Jeff said walking into the empty room. Jeff walked into the room and over to the table, Matt followed him and John followed them. Randy stayed near the doorway choosing not to force Cody to have to be in the room more so than he had to, Cody buried his head in the back of Randy's neck, tightening his arms around Randy's neck. Ted walked helplessly by Adam's side his grip on Adam's t-shirt never lessening.

John turned the lap top on and they waited as the screen came to life and a video came on the screen. Jeff gasped and pointed at the still image of the two figures.

"Those are them, they called themselves Darko- Mike called his Tristan, and the other is his accomplice, Sado." Jeff said pointing at each in turn, Darko was sitting in a chair in front of the camera and Sado was standing behind him. John growled at the screen and clicked the play button.

_"Took you all long enough, I'm imagining you are all their huddled in a pathetic group. How sad. Well what can I say this was fun, was it not? I got to play around with your toys two in particular that were particularly fun to play with, all well getting to destroy an old friendemie. Yes you big air head Miek and I used to be tight friends, I don't know when everything changed, maybe it was when he refused to be with my brother on the first day of high school or maybe it was when he was unco-operative when both my brother and I wanted to take him. He was a little bit of a tease in highschool, although I'm sure you know all about that, the way he wears barely nothing and prances around in that ring, teasing taunting men all around the world."_ Darko took a breather for a second, letting them absorb everything that had been said, and muttered something to Sado in German.

"He asked if everything had been secured and moved." Ted mumbled, everyone glanced at him. He shrugged

"Dad hired a German tutor once when I was younger." Adam snorted and kissed his husband's hair.

_"Well you morons as you can see your in the wrong destination if have any hope of getting your toy back. He's been moved to a more safe spot. He and his little friend, boy they got into some heavy and heated action the other day, then and again I may have been a little forceful about the whole thing, then and again I was pretty pissed about the other three escaping. I_-" Darko let out a cold dark laugh _"- I may have even shot all my accomplices, during a little temper tantrum. Then and again we all had temper tantrums once and a while, sometimes we destroy a lap top-"_ everyone glanced at Adam who rolled his eyes _"-or we lock a person in a casket and set it on fire,-"_ everyone glanced at Randy who blushed slightly_,"-by the way that very extreme. I loved it." _

_"Now what was I talking about oh yes my actions, and forecfulliness. I'll admit what I did was a little cruel, but lucky enough for all of you I have a small video for you." _The screen changed and it was of Alex being placed between Mike's legs and forced to rape him,

"FUCK!" Jeff exclaimed looking away, Adam had already turned Ted away and covered his ears protecting the younger.

"I will kill that motherfucker." John hissed

"John calm down, we will kill this guy just relax." Randy said from the doorway, he wasn't going anywhere near that laptop with Cody on his back.

"Not this bastard, I meant Riley." Cody squeaked and covered tried to cover his ears not wanting to know what was going on.

"John look at the damn screen, Riley's unconscious. What the fuck are they doing now?" Matt asked, watching in horror as Alex was pulled away from Mike and impaled on Mike instead, the all closed their eyes looking away asked Alex was brutality awaken. The screen changed back to Darko and Sado.

_"Aww yes I guess I was a little cruel, but it was fun. The other whore was in tears for most of the night, who would have thought he was a virgin, he was extra delicious the next day and Miek was tight as ever."_ John paled slightly, Matt was shell shocked. Adam was humming slightly rocking Ted in his arms, the younger still covered his ears his face buried in Adam's chest. Jeff was pushed away from Matt and was on the other side of the room empting his stomach.

_"But at last my time came to end, who wants to play with a broken toy after all. I could've had left your precious whores for you but I decided where the fun in that be. I've come to enjoy out little game we had been play, don't you all agree. Sweet innocent baby boy, little enigma Jeffy, little cocky rich bitch DiBiase, all so precious. I hope I live in your nightmares forever, everywhere you go you wonder for the briefest second if I'm hiding around the corner waiting for you."_ Jeff curled himself against the wall, his sobs shaking his body violently and the urge to be sick was overpowering. Matt left the computer and sat down beside his brother, Jeff all but climbed into his lap and cried in Matt's chest.

_"I hope I broke them. And Michael, oh sweet beautiful, Miek. I hope I killed him, in all sense that is not physical. After all their would no fun if he was dead, so what better torture then to destroy him by using his own friend, using him to destroy his friend, and best of all let him live with all this for the rest of his life. Sweet, bittersweet, torture. " _

_"The games are over, the end is drawing near_

_The question is, what is final toll_

_I've murder, raped, and kidnapped_

_How damage has been done. _

_The fun of it all, is the consequences can go on-"_ Before the poet could finish there was a loud bang and the screen turned blood red, John and Adam who had been watched jumped back. Cody who happened to hear the bang went ballistic and started screeching. John and Adam stared at the screen in shock.

"What the fuck?" John demanded, suddenly the was something that looked like a cloth wiping the blood on the screen, and a minute later there was a blood splatter Sado standing in front of the camera, he chucked and held something up for them to see. John gagged and almost slipped his stomach content right there, Adam didn't seem much better. Sado chuckled and released his brother's headless body allowing to drop onto the floor.

_"I hate siblings."_ Sado said as he sat down on the chair. _"He has become quite the pain in the ass lately, and I believe in taking the easy way out."_ He said waving a gun to prove his point, he stared at the gun for a second before holding it against the bottom on his chin.

_"I could do it, and you'll never be able to find those two whores. But I think it would be more fun to see how Mikey is after all of this." _

_"We moved the little bitches to a safer and less popular area, and area that is open but not used. A place that changed my brother and Miek's life, and place that was theirs. Find that and you'll find what is left of your bitches." _Sado took the gun and once more placed it below his chin.

_"Können höhere Mächte Fluch euch alle, Hündinnen."_ Sado spoke before the screen turned black and resulting bang sounded. John stood frozen, staring at the blank screen. Adam gently lifted Ted up and carried him over to the door where Randy was cuddling and trying to comfort a distressed Cody. The Hardy boys came over a few minutes later, Jeff looking quite green still, and tears tracks still fresh on his cheeks, Matt and Randy glanced at each other and switched places, Cody falling into Matt's arms and Randy wrapping his around Jeff.

"There dead, Sado killed Darko before shooting himself." John spoke his voice still shocked and weak sounding.

"Mike and Alex are somewhere else." Adam informed them.

"Where?" Randy questioned

"We don't know, he said it was somewhere Mike would hold dear in his heart."

"Parks." Ted spoke softly after a few minutes of silence. Adam looked down at Ted.

"Parks?" Ted nodded,

"Mikey loves parks, there open and he loves taking midnight strolls through them. He told me once that he practically grew up in the park in Cleveland." All of them shared a look before they all darted for the entrance. They knew exactly where to go.

* * *

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate, Complain, Compliment, Criticize, JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! Please and Thank You :D**_

_**And please be super kind and review BOTH Chapters 15 and 16, yes I did two in one night -well morning but I haven't gone to bed yet so techically night for me-. **_

_**Translations - I don't know why there is German in this story, it's kinda random. **_

_**German - Können höhere Mächte Fluch euch alle, Hündinnen-higher powers can curse you all, bitches**_

_**Nada - Spanish. Ingenting - Swedish. Niente - Italian. ничего - Russian. Nichts - German -NOTHING (just the word 'nothing' in different languages)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- mentions of rape Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**So this is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will have the rescue or the beginning of the rescue. **_

_**So probably 2 maybe 3 more chapters before this is over, so sad, but I will be doing a sequel it's already planned. **_

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

The steady constant sound of Mike's heart beating was the only thing keeping John from running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He was seated in a chair beside Mike's hospital bed watching the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest. The door opened and he glanced around to see Randy standing there.

"How you doing?" Randy asked stepping over beside him he placed a hand on John's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He's alive so I guess I can't ask for anything better. How's Alex?" Randy removed his hand and rubbed his head.

"He's alive, he just finished in surgery, they were able to stop the internal bleeding but it was touch and go for a bit." John nodded and reached out clasping Mike's still hand with his own.

_**Sometime earlier...**_

Only last night had they found Mike and Alex. They had hunted and scouted for hours, until late into the night before Ted had stumbled over something and when he shinned the flashlight he had found Alex lying there, he started screaming, yelling for the others, they had all split up at the beginning of the search, he started patting Alex's cheek gently telling him to wake up, he ran his fingers down the side of Alex's neck checking for a pulse.

"Ted, what..- is that Alex?" Jeff asked as him and Randy crouched down, he looked up at them the tears were falling down his cheek.

"He has a weak pulse, almost none existent." Randy nodded and pulled out his cell phone, he gave the address of the park to the 911 lady and told her that some would be waiting for the ambulance at the entrance of the park. Jeff quickly ran off to direct the paramedics while Randy dialled Matt and John to inform them that they had found Alex.

Randy gently scanned Alex for injuries, he shook his head at Ted when the younger gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem injured on the outside but it might be something internal." Ted bit his lip and nodded, he tapped Randy on the shoulder as the paramedics ran over to them and they both stepped back giving the help the room they needed to work.

"Who is he? How old is he?"

"Alex Riley. He's 28 or 29 not sure." The paramedic nodded

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know exactly." Randy reached down and covered both of Ted's ears with his hands. "We do know that he had been raped." The medic nodded and continued treating Alex, after a few minutes one of them stood up and ran off, while another stood up to face them.

"We need to transport him to the hospital, we can't determine the extent of possible injuries he has." Randy nodded and the three watched as the first paramedic returned with the stretcher, he watched them load Alex's still body onto the board and then the three walked with the paramedics back to the ambulance. They loaded Alex into the ambulance just as another ambulance pulled into the parking lot of the park. Ted moved closer to Randy, Jeff was already holding a death grip on Randy's hand.

"Only one can ride with him." The paramedic said looking questionly at the three, Randy whispered something to Ted.

"Go with him Teddy, your one of his best friends. Don't let him be alone." Ted nodded and kissed Randy's cheek before steeping into the ambulance, he sat there and reached out to hold onto Alex's hand.

The paramedic closed the door and it drove off, Jeff and Randy turned to the other ambulance, they noticed Cody there waving the men over and the two along with the other set of paramedics. They followed Cody deeper into the park and found John on his knees gently brushing Mike's cheek with the back of his hand. Adam and Matt stood off to the side, both just watching neither knowing how to help. The paramedics went straight to work, Adam and Matt pulled John back when he refused to move.

"Come on John let them work. They need to help him." Matt spoke, Cody and Jeff stood near Randy.

"Where's Ted?" Adam asked once he noticed his husband wasn't around.

"They're taking Alex to the hospital, he had a weak pulse when Ted found him. Ted rode with him to the hospital." Adam nodded and prayed Alex made it through this, he glanced back at the ground at Mike's prone body, he prayed that Alex and Mike both made it through this.

"Name, age?"

"Michael Mizanin, 30." Matt answered for John who was to frozen in shock to speak.

"Any idea what happened?"

"He was raped, that's all we know for sure." Randy answered, before anyone else could say anything, none of them discussed how they would proceed with the whole thing.

"The police will be at the hospital they'll want the true story." The paramedic warned as he and his partner started loading Mike onto the stretcher.

"One can ride with us." The paramedic offered, once Mike was loaded into the back, John stepped forward and took the seat beside his lover, the tears were falling down his cheeks and he prayed with everything in his heart that Mike would be fine.

"The rest of you can follow us to the hospital." The boys nodded and watched the ambulance drive off.

The were silent for a second before a sob broke the silence, Cody covered his mouth as his knees gave out from beneath him, he collapsed and sobbed into his hands. Matt got down beside him and hugged him wishing that everything would be okay.

"Let's go." Randy said after a few mintues, Randy walked over to the hummer, Jeff hesitated he usually rode with Randy but he wanted to comfort Cody.

"You can ride with Cody and Matt, Jeff. Adam can ride with me." Jeff smiled and pulled his younger but taller lover down for a kiss.

"Thank you." Randy kissed him once more before walking over to the hummer and Adam followed getting into the passenger side.

Matt helped the two into the backseat so that Jeff could hold Cody while he got into the front and drove off behind Randy letting the younger lead the way.

Once they reached the hospital they entered and made their way over to the counter. An nurse who looked to be in her late fourties, a motherly looking nurse greeted them.

"Can I help you?"

"Our friends were brought in here maybe about ten minutes ago, can you tell us anything?" Randy asked, the nurse studied him and the others for a second, before checking on her computer.

"I can't tell you much, Doctors are with at the moment and Mr. Riley is being prepped for surgery." The nurse, if it had been any other time or place she would have laughed at the wide eyed expression that came over their face simultaneously.

"All I can ask is for you sit in the waiting room and wait." They nodded and turned to walk over to the few empty sofas that were there but the tall blond stopped.

"What about two men that rode with them? Where are they?"

"I believe, 's accomplice is still with him, the sweet man that rode with Mr. Riley is upstairs waiting."

"Can you possibly inform the one with Mr. Riley that we are down here." The nurse smiled a sweet motherly smile before nodding.

"I'll call them upstairs and request that he be informed." Adam nodded and walked over to sit with the others. Cody sat next to Matt, his head resting on Matt's shoulder. Jeff sat on the other side of Matt, holding Randy's hand, who sat beside him. Adam took the seat on the other side of Randy.

It was a couple hours later that the elevator doors opened and Ted walked over to them, his bottom lip was quivering, Randy nudged Adam who had been sitting with his leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed. He sat up straighter until he noticed Ted, he walked over and took Ted into his arms. Ted melted into him sobbing and clutching desperately at Adam, begging him never to let go. Adam held Ted tight gently swaying him.

When Ted was finally calm again Adam walked them back over to the others and sat down with Ted in his lap. The waiting room was empty other than them and an elderly couple that had showed up only a while after they had sat down, the couple sat in the far corner, the couple had been watching them but made no movement of being disgusted.

"How's Alex?" Randy asked, looking at his friend.

"The Doctor said he would be down to discuss the matter when he finished settling Alex in the recovery room. He said the surgery went well though." The men all nodded and sat silently, the odd sniffle coming from Ted.

Cody tiredly yawned, he wanted to sleep so badly, just like Ted he had been plagued with nightmares, but he had the simple solution to dealing with those, don't sleep. He hadn't slept a single night for the past four nights since their return.

"Go to sleep Codes, nobody is going anywhere." Matt whispered against his young lover's hair. Cody shook his head his face burring into Matt's shoulder.

"Not tired." He lied, Matt moved away and lifted Cody's chin with a finger forcing the younger to look him in the eye.

"Codes?" Cody sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't sleep. I've been having bad dreams so I stopped sleeping so that I didn't have to deal with the nightmares." Matt shuffled slightly and pulled Cody onto his lap, Cody squeaked at the change of position but never the less he settled against Matt comfortable.

"Sleep Codes, I won't let the nightmares get to you. I promise." Cody yawned again and rested his head against Matt's shoulder, he nuzzled against Matt's neck, before letting the tiredness claim him. The soft puff of breath against his neck told Matt that Cody was asleep. Matt glanced up and noticed Randy watching him, he was gently running his fingers through Jeff's uncoloured hair, the bright turquoise colour had faded sometime during the kidnapping.

"I trust you with him, don't make me regret that, Hardy." Matt arched an eyebrow, before looking at Randy then at Jeff before looking back at Randy.

"Could say the same to you." Adam shook his head and kissed Ted's hair, simply content with holding Ted for now.

"Mr. DiBiase." Ted sat up at the mention of his name, his name was technically Ted Copeland but he still wrestled by DiBiase.

"Yes?" The others were also paying attention.

"I'm Doctor Sony, I was treating Mr. Riley. I was told to speak with you, Mr. Riley suffered quite a bad degree of internal bleeding, which we got to soon enough that we were able to stop. Although he did loose quite a bit of blood, so we were forced to give him a blood transfusion, with much success. He had a total of four broken ribs and two of them before broken in a way that came close to cause some damage to his lungs. We were lucky enough to be able to fix that." The guys were silent for a second absorbing all the had happened to their friend.

"There's more." Cody whispered, he had woken up when the doctor arrived and he had been studying the doctor, his posture screamed that he was hiding something. The doctor cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes there is more, Mr. Riley is currently unconscious, he had been either kicked or hit in the head with something quite blunt. We can not determine how much damage has been caused to his brain, until he wakes up. Or if he wakes up." They all nodded in understanding. "The last part being, when we were searching for any other possible damage, we found evidence of.." The doctor swallowed, not sure how much they knew about what happened, "..rape. He had quite a bit of damage down there, he was torn quite badly. And Mr. Riley was covered with lash markings, he was for better word whipped, the cut have a slight infection but they are in they are being treated."

"By law I am forced to inform the authorities, so they can investigate." Dr. Sony watched as they shared a look before nodding.

"Um, Dr. can this be kept quite. We don't need this to be on the front cover of every newspaper tomorrow morning." Dr. Sony nodded,

"Of course, we had a strict privacy policy here." Dr. Sony nodded at the grateful looks he received. "Nurse Lina will call the police and they will be here to take your story, and I shall keep you guys informed on your friends condition."

"Can we see him?" The doctor glanced at his charts for a second before looking back at Ted.

"He needs time to heal before we allow visitors, tomorrow someone will allow you to visit with him."

"Just remember he will okay, he just needs to wake up." They all nodded and Dr. Sony turned to walked away when they called him back.

"Yes?"

"Can you see if you can find anything out about a Michael Mizaninn." Dr. Sony nodded

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Sony made his leave.

It was only a short time later that two police man entered the hospital, they walked over to the front desk before Nurse Lina pointed the two men in their direction. Matt gently shook Cody awake and told him the police were here. Jeff had been dozing off against Randy's shoulder, while Randy was almost asleep, his head resting on top of Jeff's.

"Gentlemen, we are sorry that we have to do this at a time like this, I'm officer Keaton, and this is my partner officer Gustafson."

"We understand something have happened over the past little while, we are asking for you as a group to tell us what happened, after that any following question will be asked to be separate." Officer Gustafson informed them pulling out a flip note pad.

"Is there anyone else involved with this crime?"

"Uh yeah, there is someone else along with the two patients." Jeff answered

"Can one of you go get the other man?" Randy kissed Jeff on the cheek before standing up and going to find John. He checked with Nurse Lina who directed him to a room.

Randy opened the door and found John sitting in a chair beside Mike's bed.

"How you doing?" Randy asked stepping over beside him he placed a hand on John's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He's alive so I guess I can't ask for anything better. How's Alex?" Randy removed his hand and rubbed his head.

"He's alive, he just finished in surgery, they were able to stop the internal bleeding but it was touch and go for a bit. He was hit in the head and they can't determine the extent of damage until he wakes up, whenever that will be." John nodded and reached out clasping Mike's still hand with his own.

"What did the doctor say about Mike?"

"Nothing as bad Alex apparently, but he was also hit in the head, much like Alex he needs to wake up before they can determine the damage, he has had been beaten and whipped quite a bit, and torn horribly down there." John rubbed at his eyes willing the tears to stop falling. Randy reached over and wrapped his arms around his best friend. John felt the arms around him and it only took a few seconds before he started shaking and he broke down crying in Randy's arms. John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and started crying in Randy's stomach. Neither noticed on the bed a pair of blue eyes watching them, tears pooled in the crystal blue eyes making them all glossy. Mike made no noise to alert them of his presence just simply closed his eyes and allowed the darkness wash over him once again. John finally pulled himself together and pulled back from Randy blushing slightly as he wiped at his cheeks.

"Sorry man." Randy chuckled and wiped his own eyes that had tears pooling in them.

"We need to go, the police were called, we need to speak with them."

"I-I, yeah okay." John stood up and pressed a kiss to Mike's still lips, he just prayed wishing that the kiss would be returned but nothing happened, "Please wake up Mikey. I need to see those pretty eyes of yours." John stepped back and followed Randy out of the room, once again unaware of those pretty crystal blue eyes watching him. Mike blinked and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate, Complain, Compliment, Criticize, JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! Please and Thank You :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- mentions of rape Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**So this is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will have the rescue or the beginning of the rescue. **_

_**So probably 1 maybe 2 more chapters before this is over, so sad, but I will be doing a sequel it's already planned. **_

* * *

John and Randy returned to the others in the waiting room, the officers had taken seats in front of them each holding their own notebooks so they could take notes.

"Okay, we know who you all are but for the record we need your names. And you have our word this will all be kept from any media." Keaton explained, he clicked his pen and got ready to write.

"Whoever wants to start, state your name and age, birth date."

"John Cena, 33, April 23, 1977." They wrote it down, and gestured for the next to go.

"Adam Copeland, 37, October 30 1973."

"Theodore Copeland, 28, November 8, 1982."

"Randal Orton, 30, April 1, 1980."

"Jeffery Hardy, 33, August 31, 1977 ."

"Matthew Hardy, 36, September 23, 1974."

"Cody Rhodes, 25, June 30, 1985." The two officer's nodded as they wrote down the information.

"And the two patients?" Officer Gustafson asked, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Michael Mizanin, 30, October 8, 1980." John answered

"And Kevin Kiley- He goes by Alex Riley, 29, April 28, 1981." Ted who had become quite close friends with Alex answered for everyone. The officers nodded and copied the information down.

"Okay, we understand both Michael and Kevin suffering certain injuries, we have been informed of them and they both contained some of the same injuries. We need you guys to tells us exactly what has happened."

"We were kidnapped." Jeff started, the officers didn't say anything just nodded for him to continue. "We had been out after Raw one night about four weeks ago. We were held in some-" Jeff paused when Officer Keaton held up a finger.

"Who are 'we' exactly?" Officer Keaton asked just to be sure he knew who was being spoken about.

"Umm, it was originally just Mike, Cody and myself. We were held in a room about 3 days later, they bathed us and violated Cody and Mike, after that it was another 4 days when the kidnappers claimed they had stolen something we held dear and we had to search for the treasures, we were searching and my treasure was my brother Matt's dog ((( I've forgotten about Lucas, let's just say he was taken when they escaped and is sleeping peacefully in the hummer. With food and water and they take him out ever so often to go to the bathroom.)))) and Cody's was Teddy," Jeff said pointing at Ted who was still quite content with sitting in Adam's lap. "And Mike treasure was John's dog tags and a yearbook. It was then that Mike realised the pictures in the yearbook were from his senior year and the rooms in the building were the same. We were in Mike's high school." The others gasped, they didn't know exactly where they had been. "After that not much happened until about 2 days later, Mike had been remembering and studying his memories and we were planning to make an escape, we got to the exit when we were stopped, the kidnappers, Darko and Sado and some others, dragged us into a room where someone else was strapped to a chair, Alex. We communicated with each other for a minute, before they entered the room again, it was then that Mike recognize who had taken us. They had every intention of destroying Mike and used Alex to do it, they beat him around a little bit before dragging out Alex's fiancé Dolph Ziggler's dead body out. They tortured Alex with belts before Mike broke and begged them to stop. They took Mike and Alex dragging them to other rooms and put us back in our original room. We don't know what they did but, we were desperate to escape and we did. When we were escaping some gave us a piece of paper but it only said 'run'. We hitched a ride and found our way back to Missouri and found the guys." Jeff finished. The officers nodded and waited for someone else to tell their point of view.

"It was late in the afternoon that we had realised, Cody, Jeff and Mike were missing. We, being John, Randy and myself, found ourselves waking up incredibly hung-over, with no clue how we got home or what happened the night before, it was only when Randy received a note. It was from the kidnappers.

The next day we received another note, this time with 50 roses, 1 black and 49 orange, after some investigating we discovered black meant death and orange meant fascination. It was like two days latter I was in the park when some kid delivered me an envelop with a disc. We watched the video and it was of them being bathed, at the end there was another note of some kind." Matt went on explaining what happened through their perspective, until he and Jeff took turns telling what happened once the two groups joined all the way to finding Alex and Mike.

"Okay, we appreciate you guys telling us what happened." Keaton said as he finished writing some things down.

"By any chance do you guys have the notes, videos and stuff?" Gustafson asked looking up at them.

"It's all in the hummer." Randy spoke. They nodded and mentioned something about collecting it later for evidence.

"From what you've told us, there is nothing we can really do. Once Mr. Mizanin and Mr. Riley awake we can take their statements, but if the kidnappers killed their accomplices before submitting to death themselves we have no one to arrest or prosecute."

"The most we can do is get final statements, take some pictures, collect the notes and videos, get some pictures of the scene, and close the case as painlessly as possible." Gustafson explained.

"So that's it? Mike and Alex are fighting for their lives and they barely get justice." Cody asked breaking the silence, the officers and everyone else looked at him.

"Codes come on it could be worse, they are dead. We are all getting to escape this the easy way. No trail, no having to relive every minute of this. We can put this behind us." Jeff tried reaching for Cody only to have Cody push him away. Cody got up and walked away, Matt watched him, he knew Cody would have a hard time with this, he was still so young and the fact that this happened to the people he loved hurt him more than anything. The others watched the youngest go and couldn't do anything to stop him.

"We are sorry, but you are right. You guys won't have to face a trail or anything to that extent. That doesn't excuse what happened, we are sorry that all this happened to you." Gustafson stood up, Keaton doing the same.

"We are going to go see what we can do at the crime scene. And a corner will take care of the body. We will be back to take the other two stories when they are awake. Gentleman, we will be in touch. Take care of yourselves."

Randy followed the two officers to go and get the notes and videos out of the hummer for them.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone else want one?" John asked standing up to stretch his stiff muscles, he would have a nice cup of coffee and maybe take a short nap before going back to see Mike.

"I'll take one." John nodded at the younger Hardy before looking at Matt

"Sure, and get a hot chocolate for Cody."

"Ted and I'll have one." John nodded and walked to the exit, he wasn't getting the crappy hospital coffee, there was a Starbucks just across the street.

Cody sighed as he walked along the halls of the hospital, he had ran into the Nurse Lina and she had told him where Mike's room was, he stopped in front of the door and raise his hand before remember nobody would answer. He quietly turned the door handle and looked in he was shocked to see Mike looking back at him.

"Mike." Cody entered the room and shut the door behind him he walked over to the bed and gently hugged Mike. Leaning back he gently wiped Mike's tears from his cheeks.

"How are you?" Cody asked he sat down on the edge of Mike's bed.

"Is Alex okay?" Mike whispered after a few minutes, Cody frowned.

"I don't know, he needs to wake up before they can really determine if he will be fine. But he seems to be okay." Mike nodded, and accepted a drink from the cup of water Cody offered him.

"How are you?" Mike shrugged,

"Sore, but alive. Are they dead?" Cody blinked before nodding,

"Yeah, Sado killed Darko before killing himself. Do you remember what happened?"

"Every little bit." Cody bit his bottom lip until it started to bleed, he look at Mike and Mike was shocked to see tears, falling from Cody's eyes.

"Codes? Baby boy what's wrong?" Mike asked holding his arms open, Cody shook his head before falling into Mike's arms.

"We left you and Alex, we left you guys there. And you guys got hurt."

"Mike." The two were interrupted by the gasp coming from the doorway, Cody looked up and saw John standing there.

"John." Mike breathed, Cody got up and moved away from Mike so that John could get closer to Mike. John leaned over and pressed his lips to Mike's forehead.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." He spoke his words mumbled by Mike's forehead.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone Mike is awake." Cody took his leave and headed back to the waiting room, he found everyone in the same position as before.

"Mike's awake." Ted and Jeff jumped up and ran off, Randy and Adam followed them, Matt stood staring at Cody for a second before pulling him in for a hug.

"Come on." Cody said grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him off towards Mike's room.

John had just enough time to step back from Mike just as Ted and Jeff ran into the room and attacked Mike with hugs.

"MIKEY!" Mike smiled at them and hugged them back, he scrunched his face as Jeff and Ted made over exaggerated kissing nose while kissing his cheeks. Randy and Adam entered after them and gently pried their lovers off the patient, Randy kissed Mike's forehead in a way that said 'glad you're okay' and Adam ruffled Mike's hair.

Cody and Matt entered, Matt patted Mike's leg.

"Hey Mikey." They all sat in they're for a while before a knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened and Dr. Sony entered he smiled a friendly smile at them.

"Figured you all would be in here, I have some news, about 20 minutes ago Mr. Riley woke up." The room fell silent but he could tell their were all screaming inside. "We did a couple quick tests, he perfectly fine. In a little while he can be moved into here and you can all be together. He seems to be very quiet and in shock."

"Would you expect him to be any different?" Randy asked, his arms wrapped around Jeff with his head resting on Jeff's shoulder.

"I guess not. I'll tell the nurse to transport him here later." The Doctor took his leave and left them alone. The four couple sat there none of them knowing exactly what to say or what to do.

"So what happens now?"

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate, Complain, Compliment, Criticize, JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! Please and Thank You :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**This chapter is kinda bad but I don't know... **_

* * *

This trees gently swayed with the morning breeze, the bright white clouded sky blocked the sun, mother nature seemed to be sharing the mood of everyone else today. It had been two weeks since Alex and Mike had been found, and a week ago since they were released from the hospital.

The silence was of the atmosphere around them was a change from the loud and arrogant behaviour that was played around backstage. Today was a sad day, a day that would be remember, today was Dolph's funeral. They were mourning the passing of one their extended family members, and they were also remembering the happy times, but that was for later for as of now, now it was time to mourn.

Alex was numbly aware when the vehicle stopped, he sat there watching out the window giving no move of opening the door and climbing out. He stared at the old chipped black painted fence that surrounded the lush green grass and the headstones. Alex jumped letting out a squeak when someone rested their hand on his arm. He looked to the person next to him and saw Mike sitting there, the older man drew his hand back and gave him a cheap grim smile.

No words were exchanged but Alex could read from the look in Mike's eyes that it was time for them to go. Alex nodded slowly and scouted out of the back of the navigator after Mike, Mike held his hand out of him and Alex joined their hands. He looked ahead and saw some of the wrestlers standing around waiting, John was standing off to the side with Randy neither talking but both silently watching everything else. Randy was more focused on the arrival of the other wrestlers but John only had his eyes on Mike and Alex. He wasn't jealous, he was proud that his Mikey was taking such good care of Alex during this troubling time of need.

"John look." John looked to where Randy was nodding at and saw all the TNA wrestler getting out their vehicles. Shannon Moore ran over to Jeff and Matt were standing unaware and pounced on them, Jeff squealed at the attacked but once he saw Shannon he pulled the smaller man into his arms and hugged him fiercely back, Matt took his turn hugging the small mohawk man next. John nodded at some of them as they passed by, Randy mumbled some words to them as they passed by, thanking them for coming.

The family of wrestlers eventually were ordered to move along to where the ceremony would be held, Randy held Jeff's hand while they lead the others to their seats. Alex stood there for a second he couldn't move, he legs felt like jello and he was scared they were going to collapse on him. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and at the moment he didn't care who was touching him, he melted into them and allowed himself to be held for a minute.

"Come on Lexi, it's time." Mike mummer against his friend's hair, Alex shook his head, he glanced at Mike.

"I can't do this. I- I.." His eyes were already stinking with the urge to give into those tears that were threatening to spill over and roll down his cheeks.

"Hush Alex, you can do this and I'll be with you. Look at them Lex," Mike pointed to the hill off in the distance under the old spooky looking oak tree where the funeral party sat in their blenched white chairs waiting for it to begin. "All of them, every single one of them are here to be with you and they all want to help us move on and continue living. Hun, he was their family to."

"I-I.." Alex just hung his head and prayed he could have the strength to get through this.

"Let's go." Mike squeezed Alex's hand and gently pulled him along, guiding him down the isle of chair and to the front where the two claimed their seats. The area was silent everyone keeping their mouths shut out of respect. Vince McMahon approached the front, while his family took their seats. Vince glanced around noticing some of the familiar faces of the WWE roster before he noticed some of the faces from TNA, Vince scanned the crowd and noticed the silver haired man Eric Bischoff smiling a small smile back at him.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Dolph Ziggler and to commit him into the hands of God." Vince words rung loud amongst the silence of everyone around them. A minister stood off to the side, Vince had been requested to run the funeral process, as it made it personal for everyone around them. Alex tuned out the rest of the ceremony, he stayed silent and tried to hold himself together, the tears were pooling in his eyes but not a single one would fall. He just sat there holding Mike's hand in a death grip. His eyes were focused on the metallic grey casket that sat behind the podium where Vince and the Minister stood speaking. Off to the side was a board with filled with pictures of Dolph, most of the pictures seem to be of Dolph and Alex.

"We now ask that everyone join us, during these hard times as we lay Dolph Ziggler to rest." Alex was dumbly aware as Mike pulled him up out of his seat and they moved along. When they reached the burial site, Alex wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the casket and beg Dolph to come back to him. He settled for collapsing to his knees, Mike who had been holding him up fell as well.

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." Dolph felt the tears fall down his cheeks but not a single sound left him, the minister's final words were spoken as the casket was laid to rest. A handful of dirt was dropped following.

The rest of the closing of the funeral passed by and Alex was unaware, he felt himself being guided to the navigator. The others climbing in behind him.

When they arrived at the arena where Raw would be held the next night, the wrestlers from both the WWE and TNA, walked the building and sat down in the chairs surrounding the ring that was set up in the center. It was no longer time to mourn but time to move on and remember the happier times. Many of the guys had changed from their suits into their ring gear, Alex sat down in one of the chairs, Mike beside him both of them were dressed in the ring trunks and Mike was wearing an old I'm Awesome shirt, while Alex wore one of Dolph's ring gear vest. He silently crossed his arms across his chest and watched.

"A tragedy had dwelled upon us all, now is the time where we all rely on each other and we rely on those who have joined us, " Vince paused and gave a stiff nod to Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff, each of them returning the nod with one of their own. "Now is a time, we remember the good times. We come together as one and we have fun. No tears, no sad stories and no fighting unless in the ring. We honor Dolph today." Vince gave another nod to everyone in general before stepping out of the ring and taking his seat. Everyone stayed silent as Dolph's ring theme filled the arena. The song finished and it was silent once more. Nobody made a move, when finally someone stood up, the Undertaker stepped into the ring and waited for an opponent to step up against him. Everyone laughed as Shannon jumped up from his seat and practically flew into the ring before his Ink Inc partner Jesse Neal could stop him. Shannon bounced around in front of 'Taker while the big man just watched the small man a small smiled tugging at the corner of his lip. A bell rang and Shannon bounced around some more before Taker reached out and picked Shannon right up off his feet. Shannon squeak and felt himself being thrown into the corner of the ring, his ankle was grabbed from the ringside and he fell to the mat, Matt Hardy shook his head as he rolled Shannon out of the ring and picked the squirming tattooed man up and dropped him in Jeff's lap. Shannon tried to get off but Jeff held his friend still.

"Shannon stop wiggling." Everyone watched as Matt squared off with Taker, the latter getting the victory. Unique pairings went up, Ink Inc went in and beat Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, Kurt Angle lost to Kane, Jack Swagger and Randy Orton teamed up and took out Beer Money, Christian stepped into the ring and squared off against his lover AJ Styles the two pretty much grinding against each other instead of wrestling, Adam finally crawled into the ring and separated the two. Christopher Daniels come into the ring and helped pull AJ away and a fight sprung up between Adam and Christopher, with Adam being the winner after a spear.

"Mike." Mike looked and found John Morrison standing before, he cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You want to team up and kick Motor Machine Guns scrawny asses?" Mike smiled and patted Alex on the leg before getting up and joining John in the ring, Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin shared a look and smiled. Miz and Morrison proved to work well together and they got a surprising last minute victory over the stunned Guns.

"Nice job babe." John Cena said as Mike walked past him, Mike flashed him a grin as he returned to his seat beside Alex. John and Randy stepped into the ring fought, the others cheering them on. The time went on, even a match with Eric and Vince broke out, Eric being victorious in the end.

"Alex you gonna fight?" Ted asked coming over to them, he had pretty much been clinging to Adam all day while Matt and Cody were attached at the hip. Alex shrugged.

"I'll fight with ya." Jeff said, his arm was curled around Shannon's shoulders, despite that Shannon was trying to get away. "Or Shannon, he seems to want to fight someone."

"I want to fight Marky." Jeff shook his head at his younger friend.

"You and Mark don't fight, you rub your self all over him and he chucks you around to keep you away from him." Shannon crossed his arms and pouted, he look over at Mark and glared at him, his lover look back at him and waggled his eyebrows.

"Come on Alex you want to jump around in the ring for a while?" Ted asked crouching down in front of Alex's chair.

"Fine." Ted jumped up and ran into the ring as John and Randy left both of them laughing. Ted got into the ring and bounced for minute and Alex climb to the edge of the ring, everyone held their breath as he lingered there for a minute. He stepped one foot into the ring before pausing and in honor of his fiancé he pulled a Dolph Ziggler and sat on the second ring rope, the same way Dolph did before climbing in the rest of the way. He looked at Ted for a second before looking at the others around, he scanned the faces of all the wrestlers and for the first time it really hit him, he wouldn't see Dolph's smiling face anymore, unwanted tears stung his eyes and he could feel his hands starting shake. The bell rung but Alex couldn't do it, he shook his head and backed away, climbing out of the ring he glanced at Mike one last time.

"I quit." He spoke, in the silence everyone heard him, he didn't care if the tears were falling down his cheeks, he just simply walked away and didn't look back. A pair of forest green eyes watching him.

_**Read, Reivew, **_

_**I've actually been really disapointed by how many people have been reviewing, cause hardly anyone has been reviewing. Don't get me wrong I am greatful for those who have been reviewing but it's hasn't been a whole lot of people. I have one last chapter of this story planned and I have ideas for a short sequel, but I want to know if anyone is even going to read it? Or is it just going to be a waste of my time?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Riddles of the Darkness **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When Miz, Jeff and Cody are kidnapped by a deranged killer, their lovers need to solve the riddles and save them. Slash. MizCena, RandyJeff, CodyMatt.**_

_*******Warnings- Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**Umm this story is drifting into a darker area, darker content. So I think I'm just going to use to this story to take out anger and fusteration. Poor Mizzie, Jeffie and Codie, babies are going to suffer a bit. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and everything else. I enjoy reading the reviews.**_

**Beware somebody else has been dragged into the game. **

* * *

_**And it's done...**_

* * *

Mike sighed as the screeching hot water rained over his tired muscles. It had been just about five weeks since Dolph's funeral, and Alex hadn't returned or made any contact what so ever. Mike wiped his hand over his face, he missed Alex and he was worried about what the younger could possibly do. He had spoken with Ted about Alex but the other had just told him that Alex wasn't stupid enough to do anything stupid. And for the most part Ted was right Alex wasn't stupid but he was hurting something bad.

"Mike you almost done?" Mike jumped slightly and picked up the body wash.

"Yeah almost." he yelled back, John was waiting for him in the locker room. Mike had made his grand return about two weeks earlier, in a match against Randy. Mike had been skittish and had jumped around a lot to avoid contact and Randy followed his lead and together the two made a pretty decent match and no one was the wiser to why Mike was acting weird. Jeff had made his return from an 'injury' the day after Dolph's funeral, in a match against the Big Show. Ted and Cody made their return the week after the funeral, in a tag team match against Sheamus and R-Truth, the latter team being a calling from the anonymous GM.

Mike finished washing and grabbed his towel, he wrapped the fluffy cloth around his waist and returned to the locker room, John smiled at him and turned his back so Mike could have some privacy. The couple still had yet to reunite physically, mainly because John was afraid of scaring Mike by rushing his healing.

Mike was grateful that John was willing to wait, but he thought he might be ready now. Cody, who had also been scared to do anything with Matt told Mike that Matt and him had finally had sex after he had returned to wrestling and he had told Mike that Matt was slow and gentle and the whole thing helped him heal from those dead bastards that touched him. Jeff and Ted had had it a little easier neither had been violated in any way but both of them had still been resistant to jump right back into bed with their lovers, when they did they were both pleased to tell Mike that it had been better than ever.

Mike chewed on his bottom lip, as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he had jumped when John appeared behind him and helped him into his jacket.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mike shook his head, watching as John picked up his duffle bag plus Mike's.

"I was just thinking." John held out a hand to Mike and Mike joined theirs together.

"Ready?" Mike nodded and John walked them out of the building and to the rental. Mike climbed into the passenger seat and waited for John to drive them back to the hotel. Mike leaned his head against the window and watched as they drove.

"You okay, babe?" Mike looked over at John and smiled.

"Yeah just a bit of a headache, Sheamus has a big foot." Mike said, John chuckled and nodded

"That he does. When we get back just take a Tylenol and it should be taken care of." Mike nodded and turned his attention back to the window.

The couple arrived at the hotel and found their room, Mike unlocked the door and entered. John came in after him he had taken Mike's bag before he could even grab it from the rental and he had dropped both bags onto the ground by the door.

"So tried." John said dropping onto his bed. Ever since he had been rescue, Mike had asked John if they could stay in separate beds, they had spent the first night sharing the bed and sometime during the night John had brushed up against his ass and Mike screeched. From then on the couple had slept in the same room but in separate beds until Mike was comfortable enough for them to sleep together.

Mike nodded and sat at the foot of his bed.

"I'mma go shower than go to bed." John said getting back to his feet and walking to the bathroom, Mike flipped through the channels on the TV and stopped at some horror movie. He absently watched it, listening to the sound of the water in the shower. Mike laid on his side and curled up watching the TV.

John finished his shower, he dried off and dressed in a pair of pyjama pants usually he slept in his boxers but Mike was sometimes uncomfortable by it lately, he threw an old Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt on before walking back into the room, he walked over to Mike and crouched down in front him. Mike pulled his attention away from the TV and focused on John.

"Hi." John said, he hand reached out and rested on top of Mike's.

"Run out of things to say?" Mike asked laughing a bit. John smiled, seeing Mike laughed or acting like his old self made him happy.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go to sleep." Mike nodded, John squeezed Mike's hand.

"I love you." Mike felt his eyes well up, he loved hearing that and one of his fears when he had been kidnapped was that he would never be able to hear those words again.

"I love you too." Mike whispered, John released Mike's hand and gently cupped his cheek instead. Mike leaned into the touch, it felt good.

"Love you so much." John mumbled, before leaning forward and gently pressed his lip to Mike's. Mike froze a little, the two hadn't had any contact really other than holding hands and the odd hug, it took Mike a second before he pressed back and returned the kiss. John felt his heart do a flip, maybe this was a new start for them.

Mike pulled back from the kiss, and bit at his lip slightly, he had missed John's touch.

"I love you." Mike whispered, John nodded and stood up, it wasn't time yet, he was just happy Mike still loved him.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, you should too." Mike nodded,

"I will, just going to finish watching this." John leaned down and kiss Mike's forehead.

"Night Mikey."

"Night John." John walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers. Mike listened and only minutes later John's breathing evened out and he was sleeping. Mike lowered the volume on the TV and walked over to the window, he really didn't care what was on the TV. He gently pushed the curtain over and stepped onto the balcony, he glanced down and looked at the few people still walking on the street. From above he could just make out Cody and Matt, the two were down on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the hotel. They were walking along, Cody was slightly bouncing when Matt suddenly stopped, Cody didn't notice until he felt himself being tugged back into Matt's arms. Mike watched them, he watched as the two swayed a little, in the middle of the sidewalk. Mike sighed, the tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the two kiss, Matt's hands pulling Cody tighter against him. Mike wished he could act like that will John, Mike bit his lip, it hurt being touched by John, being in the ring scared him half the time, the touches that accrued there most the time were so intimate even if it was wrestling. Mike didn't know if he would every be able to be touched in such an intimate way again. He looked up at the sky and notice the darken cloud that lingered in the sky. A storm was coming.

"I can do this." Mike whispered, he walked back in the room making sure to shut the door behind him and he walked over to the table, he ripped a piece of paper and wrote something down. He walked over to where John rested and set the note down on the nightstand table. His trailed the back of his fingers over John's cheek careful not to wake the sleeping man.

"I wish I could do this, but you deserve someone who is not afraid of your touch. Someone who doesn't cringe every time they are touch. You deserve someone who is not tainted." Mike choked back the sob that wanted to escape, the tears already fell down his cheeks. "I love you so much. Please don't hate me, I just can't do this. You deserve someone so much better than me. Please don't be afraid to love someone other than me, open your heart to others." Mike leaned down and kiss John's cheeks, stepping back he walked over to the door and grabbed his bag, taking one last glance at John, he turned around and left.

A simple note left on the table, a note that had two words.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance on a quiet not so popular street of Cleveland, Ohio, a person stood in the silence. In his hand he held a nearly empty bottle of whiskey, the liquid burned as he swallowed large gulps. The tears fell down his cheeks.

"YOU BASTARDS! I HATE YOU!" Alex screamed as he chucked the bottle into the old abandoned building, the same place where he and the others had been held captive.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Alex screamed and cried for a while, he had been doing this all night. He dug around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a thing of matches, striking the match he watch as a flame appeared. Glaring with such drunken hatred. he was in drunk fascination as he threw the match into the building. The flames caught and within minutes the whole building was encased in flames.

"That was for Dolph." Alex stumbled back as another part of the building blew up. He may have covered the building with gasoline.

"I hope you're burning in hell, just like this damn place." Stumbling away from the scene, Alex failed to notice a pair of forest green eyes watching him, from the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

_**So this story is now done, I do have a sequel planned and I will start it eventually I am planning on working on my Moments in Woner and Tears of Shames, Sparkle with the Truth, those are going to be my main focus now so may have to wait a little while I will write somethng soon. **_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all my faithful reader and reviewers that have stuck by this story. And now I am going to watch Wrestlemania..**_


	21. SEQUEL

It's official there is a sequel now started, called,

SHADED FROM THE DARKNESS

Make sure you check it out.

And I would like to thank all the lovely people that stuck by this story and have waited the long anticipated wait for the sequel, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Riddles of the Darkness.

BlackDiamonds.32.20.54


End file.
